The Chronicles of Obsession: Desire
by Jiji Kero
Summary: After reminiscing the good old days, Hwoarang forces himself to face reality and accept the fact that Jin left him. However, Ling is determined to make Hwoarang believe that Jin still loves him. Jin x Hwoarang Yaoi. Chap 7 Completed 12 29 08
1. Hiding

_Author: Jiji Kero_

_Warnings: Profanity, Violence_

_Couples: None_

_Author's Notes: Prepare for an emotional roller coaster ride._

_If this is your first time reading Obsession, please read **The Chronicles of Obsession: Innocence** first then you can start on this. For the people who already read Innocence… welcome back! As always, please read and review. I know that this saga is quite different from the first and you will realize it within the first four paragraphs, but I hope you still like it. But, don't worry there will be some cheerful memories. Thanks for your support!_

"Hiding" 

Hwoarang remained in silence, thumbing through the pictures slowly, watching the photographs coming to life as he tried to refrain himself from remembering every passion, scent, and texture he felt that time... But with every new picture he saw, a familiar emotion, feeling grew inside of him. He stopped at the photograph... of when his love and himself were engaged so deeply with each other. As he thought more about that day, it seemed in that very moment, their two souls intertwined into one. The reminiscing soul lightly gazed his thumb over Jin's face, feeling that same delicate skin he loved so much.

                "Together... forever, huh?" He asked coldly. Ling turned silent at the mention of those lifeless words and shuffled quietly at the end of her phone.

                "Yes…" Ling finally forced herself to say, trying to believe it with all of her heart, "Always together… forever." She whispered softly. Hwoarang glanced once more over the photograph, holding it firmly in his two hands. The picture began to crinkle by the pressure of his cringing hands and cried until his fingers loosened their grip. A faint smile appeared on the torn man's face as his eyes closed, binding himself in the darkness.

                "It was fun while it lasted." He retorted calmly and ripped the photograph in half. The girl winced a yelp upon hearing the shredded picture. Hwoarang took one last look at the two torn pieces of paper before tossing them carelessly into the shadows of his room.

                "Hwoarang…" Ling pleaded over the phone, "He really did… love you." The girl cried gently over the phone. Hwoarang sighed an unconvincing laugh and shook his head softly, breathing a deep sigh.

                "It doesn't matter anymore." His cold heart murmured out-loud trying to convince himself, but it's hard, when you know your own words are lie. He grumbled a harsh sigh as he fumbled around for the cigarettes pack in his pocket, never giving his words another thought. The saddened girl remained silent as the crimson haired man delicately slipped one cigarette out of its case. In a few moments, Hwoarang's zippo lighted the cigarette and clamped it shut with a sharp snap. 

                "People come and go," He stated casually as he carefully sat on the pile of overlapping blankets that laid on his bed.

 "People who met each other are fated to part, whether it be tomorrow or a few decades." Hwoarang concluded, taking a deep breath of his cigarette. Smoke swirled around his presence as the disbelieving man exhaled the fumes slowly, wrapping himself in the aroma. While Hwoarang enveloped in the vapor, he propped up his right leg and rested his cigarette hand on the knee. 

                "But…" Ling replied softly, "A true friend… loved one always remain… even after they're gone." She stated quietly, wincing at every word that came from her lips. Hwoarang felt his face change into a blank slate and glanced at the wavering fumes from his cigarette. But her words were quickly ignored by the force of his cruel mind, pushing them aside as if they were never spoken. The frustration on his face began to show as he tried to show no intention of listening to such nonsense, but she wouldn't that happen.

                "He loved you then, _he still loves you now_, I know he does." The girl continued. Hwoarang's eyes narrowed slightly with anger.

                "That's enough, Ling." The conflicted youth demanded sternly, closing his eyes firmly.

                "I can't…" Ling couldn't bear it any longer despite the consequences, "not until you _believe_ it." His eye clenched shut even tighter at the repeated words

                _"I said that's enough." He whispered harshly._

                "No, it's not! There's still time-" The girl pleaded, screaming with all her feelings and emotions. But in a click of a button, Ling was silenced from Hwoarang's world. Hwoarang sat there for a few seconds, trying to enjoy the sound of nothing… but it failed. His nails scratched against the phone as his grip grew fiercer until he threw the phone into a wall. In seconds, the phone shattered apart and scattered along the floor. Deep, fierce breaths passed through the air, trying to suppress the red head's growing temper. After some time had passed the forcefully calmed man felt his breathing return to normal and let out one more tired sigh.

                Hwoarang's eyes drifted slowly open, reacquainting himself with the world. He gazed tiredly at the waves of the smoke, which hypnotized him gradually into a drowsy state. Then suddenly, the man's right hand twitched, causing a ripple in the flowing fumes. Hwoarang glanced wide-eyed for a moment, at the hand resting on his leg that held the cigarette. He tilted his hand slightly, studying his palm with a confused look. And then, the baffled stared back at the exact same spot his hand was and his eyes grew bigger, at the realization of why his hand moved. The tortured soul tossed its head towards the other direction and flicked the cigarette away furiously. 

                The tired, wavering youth collapsed on his bed and pulled his arms over his head, blocking everything from his sight. As his heart begged for peace, he quietly slipped into a deep sleep, hoping there would be some sort of serenity there.

------

                Hwoarang staggered as he tried to remain standing in his state, but the aching was starting burning into his every thought. He clenched his hand desperately to his left side, hoping the pain would subside. His right arm hung lifelessly at his side while blood trickled from the gashes across his body. Then, he felt the warm liquid in his throat again and covered his mouth with his shaking hand as he began to cough violently. Blood stained his hand and dripped from his lips as the sting torn through his entire body. But none of that matter to him now, the one thing that was driving him to stay conscious was the person who was walking away.

                **"KAZAMA!" Hwoarang roared, despite the agony he felt ripping through his chest. The heartless figure stopped in his tracks at the mention of his name and stood with his back turned to his opponent. A growl passed through the tormented man's clenched teeth as he forced himself to stand straight.**

                "I'm not finished with you!!" He shouted with anger. The motion of a sigh could be see from slight movement of the bothered man as he turned his head slightly over his shoulder.

"I broke several of your ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and sprained your wrist. I doubt you can continue." He retorted coldly. The enraged man snarled violently at those words and slammed his foot a step forward. 

**_"FUCK YOU, KAZAMA!"_ Hwoarang screamed with all the hatred that was burning through his body. Then the youth suddenly felt the price of using all his strength in those words and let out a distressing cry, feeling the pain stabbing into his ribs. In one controlled bellow, the determined soul forced himself to face his nemesis and growled, taking another fierce step forward.**

"I don't give a fuck if I was going to die right now**, I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!"** He yelled as he took another agonizing step forward. Suddenly, the once calm man glared angrily from the corner of his eye and whipped around to his inferior.

"FINE. We'll finish this here." The Japanese declared, striding towards the weak, wounded youth. Hwoarang eyes flared in shock and anger as he tried to stand in his stance. However, blood began to clog his throat again and the suffering began to consume his mind. The defeated man hunched over and coughed, trying to get a taste of clean air. The defenseless youth glanced up, through his faded red strands of hair at his pacing rival.

_Fuck_, he uttered in his mind. He had no chance to defend himself this time round and sighed painfully as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. The crushed soul listened intently to the strong striding steps coming closer and closer to him, his eyebrows arching more with every step. Just then, dainty footsteps shuffled quickly across the dirt and slid to a stop in front of him. Puzzled, Hwoarang opened his eyes to see Ling standing with her legs firmly stretched apart and her arms held out.

"Ling…" Hwoarang managed to say. Ling stood determined in front of her once, best friend, blocking his path.

"Stand aside." The Japanese commanded, staring down at the small girl.

"NO! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Ling shouted, not budging from her position. Jin closed his eyes irritably as he exhaled a frustrating sigh. 

"This is what the Korean wanted and so I'm giving it to him." Jin retorted coarsely and gripped the unsuspecting girl's shirt into his hands, dragged her to the side like a rag doll. The relentless man lifted the girl easily into the air and narrowed his eyes coldly at her as she tried to pull herself out of his hand.

"Ling!" Hwoarang cried, feeling his heart wince at the thought of her getting hrut. Hwoarang tightened his hand fiercely against his side as he rushed up to his nemesis and fell to his knees, crumbling before Jin.

"Finish me off!" Hwoarang begged, hanging his head low over his aching body, "Just leave her alone!" The youth could feel his knees trembling from trying to support his weight, but he remained defenseless before his enemy. Because… it was for Ling. The only person he had left, and that occupied his thoughts more than anything. If he lost her as well… then he would truly be alone, with no one to understand him or to cry with him. And with that thought in his mind, he let out a long sigh, awaiting his torture… but the man only sneered at him and released Ling from his clutches.

"Pathetic." The Japanese stated and walked away. When Hwoarang didn't sense any danger, he attempted to pull himself to his feet, but the dark liquid began to drown him once again. The Korean collapsed to all fours and gasped for air, spraying blood on the ground. Ling rushed to his side and tried to hold him up.

"Hwoarang!" Ling cried, "Hang in there!" The youth tried to inhale with a raspy breath and glanced deliriously around him at the crowds of the people. People's faces began to merge into one another's, creating a blurred picture for his eyes. He saw the medics running towards him from the corner of his eye, but even they seemed like a smear on the world's canvas. He could his face being pulled into the girl's hand, trying to drag his attention away from the hazing images.

"Hwoarang!" Ling yelled with tears filling up in her eyes. Hwoarang gasped another coarse breath as he felt his broken ribs scratch against his lungs. He looked up at Ling in a daze, trying to focus on her face. He gazed at her with bloodshot eyes and lowered his head tiredly.

"I don't think we can cry each other to sleep tonight…" He said faintly before slipping into complete darkness. Ling grasped her beloved friend closer to her as she felt his strength leaving him and watched helplessly as the emotions slipped from his face. The girl sobbed against the friend's shoulder and screamed a sorrowful cry.

**"HWOARANG!!!"**


	2. Sleep

_Author: Jiji Kero_

_Warnings: Profanity, Racial Slur_

_Couples: None_

_Author's Note: None._

**"Sleep"**

Ling narrowed her eyes at phone as it rang out a long dial tone. He hung up on her… she couldn't believe it. She let out a gritted growl as she tried to refrain herself from throwing the phone to the floor and stomping on it. A long, frustrated grunt rolled off her throat while she gripped the phone tightly in her hands. Ling finally let out a short yell and yanked the phone book into her hands. The Chinese girl flipped through the pages roughly, ripping every other one that failed to contain what she wanted. Once she found the correct the page, her fingers flowed quickly over the buttons of the phone. As the phone began to ring, she pulled the phone to her ear, pressing buttons to get through the directory of options until she finally was connected to one of the sale representatives.

"Hi, may I help you?" The voice asked casually.

"Yes, I wanted to change a flight schedule." Ling said as she tapped her fingers furiously on her dresser, waiting for a response.

"And your name?" The person inquired quietly with a hint of tiredness.

"Xiaoyu, Ling." The girl replied a tad irritated. The person clicked away for moment before returning to the caller.

"And what is it you wanted to change?" He said in a monotone.

"I wanted to cancel my flight to Korea and I want the next flight to Tokyo, Japan." The Chinese girl stated sternly, exhaling an angry sigh, she was still trying to keep her temper under control. The employee ignored her negative attitude and continued to work on the keyboard.

"All right, you are aware of the charges for canceling so close-"The man tried to state, but was cut off by the ever growing impatient girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Ling said with an exhausted scoff.

"All right," The operator replied, "And there appears to be a flight going to Japan in 3 hours, however, the only seats available are first class." Ling could detect his snobbish tone and gritted her teeth at it, slightly baring her teeth.

"I'll take it." Ling tried to state calmly... Silence.

"… Ma'am, are you aware that first class seating on this fare is 1747$?" The man asked in that pretentious voice of his. That was about it for her, the girl couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! _I wouldn't care if the 1700$ 1st class fare connected to the Bermuda Triangle!_ _I want to go to Japan and **I WA NT TO GO NOW!!"**_ The mad fury of the girl roared. The voice at the other cowered as he immediately complied with the girl's wishes and tapped madly away at the keyboard. Ling slammed her fist into her dresser as she clamped her teeth brutally together. 

_Just you wait, Hwoarang_, the girl growled in her mind, _If you won't go to Jin, ****__then I'll bring Jin to you!_

****

------

                Ling skipped through the school hallways, weaving through the mass of people rushing to their classes. As she trotted along, she hummed merrily along her way and stopped at the crowded intersection of the hallways. She waited patiently against the wall and nodded her head cheerfully to the beat of her humming.  Just then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Jin passed right by her who strangely continued walking down the hall. Ling blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

                "JINNY-SAMA!!" The girl cried happily, running after him and wrapping her hands around his arm. A few female spectators glanced at the girl and sneered at her with disgust. Ling only stuck her tongue at them and turned her attention back to Jin.

                "I MISSED YOU!!" Ling said joyfully, clinging to him like plastic wrap, "And Hwoarangy missed you too!" The girl twittered with delight, waiting for Jin to reply.

                "Oh." He replied plainly. The smile on Ling's face drooped into an arched frown.

                "Oh?! That's all you have to say?!" The Chinese girl said in voice mixed with frustration and a laugh. The youth offered nothing in reply as passes voices filled air. A concern look swept across the confused girl's face as she read the emotions from her frned's face.

                "We've been worried about you this whole time and all you say is _OH?!" Ling said, pulling Jin to a stop._

                "There's not much to say." Jin stated carelessly.

                "Um, hello! You could say "Wow, I'm touched! I missed you guys too!" or "Sorry, I'll catch you later Ling cuz Hwoarang and I are going have some kinky sex!" Ling joked with a hint of sarcasm… she got no reaction out of him. The girl slightly narrowed her eyes, slightly hurt at Jin's responses.

                "We've really been worried about you. Hwoarang even tried to call you several times." Ling said softly, unconsciously loosening her grip around his arm. The youth closed his eyes with sigh and slightly turned away.

                "I know." He replied bluntly, pulling his arm out of her embrace and walking away. Ling stood there stunned for a moment, he never done that to her before. A growl emitted from her throat before she stormed after the Japanese.

                "You know!? Why didn't you call him back?!" Ling demanded, following closely behind him.

                "I've been busy." He retorted. The girl once again froze and stared, bewildered by her friend's response. She couldn't believe this was same Jin, but she shook that thought from her head and focused back on the situation at hand.

"Busy?! Now hold on a minute!" Ling growled, darting in front of him, blocking his path, "Hwoarang's been worried sick about you! You disappear for two weeks, not letting anyone know where-" The girl roared, shaking her hair wildly, trying to comprehend this strange Jin.

                "He shouldn't concern himself like that, he has better things to worry about." Jin interrupted, standing coldly in front of the girl. Ling's eyes gaped widely at the Japanese as her jawed dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The girl yelled, tossing her hands in frustration. Jin let out another tiring sigh and glanced away, slightly tilting his head at the bothersome runt. 

                "It's been fun, but that's all there is to it. Life isn't just fun and games and it's time to be serious about it." Jin explained coldly, pulling his handbag over his shoulder, continuing his walk to his classroom. Ling paused for a third time as Jin passed her by. She just still couldn't understand what was going and what changed Jin… Jin, the shyest, kindest guy she had ever met.

                "I have better things to worry about." He added over his shoulder as he resumed walking down the hallway. Those words began to shatter her image of Jin, but she closed her eyes tightly, not losing hope just yet. She whipped around and snarled angrily.

                "HEY!! You're not going anywhere just yet!" Ling screamed, rushing after her changing friend with her arms swinging heavily at her sides. Then, suddenly, the man stopped dead in his tracks and sneered ragingly over his shoulder, baring his teeth, the flaring of his nostrils, and the mad glee in his eye.

                "_I am the heir to the Mishima bloodline, and one thing we don't do is associate ourselves with trash!" The Japanese declared furiously, slamming his foot a step in Ling's direction. The girl stopped in shock of her enraged friend. Ling gasped a terrifying gasp and cautiously took a step back, cowering slightly._

                "_I am better than that and I don't have time to play games with you two." Jin said in a condescending, agitated tone. For the first time, Ling didn't know what to do. The Jin she knew began to fade away and there was nothing she could do, but stand helpless, at the mercy of this transformed Jin. The man scoffed at the sight of the girl and turned back around to the empty halls. _

                "Do me a favor and tell Hwoarang it's been fun, but a street rat is a street rat." The snobbish youth commanded, walking away from the pitiful girl. Jin took only a few steps before he realized Hwoarang was standing a couple of feet in front of him with arms crossed.

                "No need for that." Hwoarang stated, glaring at the changed man with arched eyebrows, "I can hear you fine from here." The two stared quietly at each for a few moments. Hwoarang looked deep into the youth's cold, lifeless eyes, not flinching a muscle as the glare returned to him with conceit, before the new Jin continued pacing down the hallway. The two stayed locked on each other's eyes as Jin passed by his once fond beloved once. Once the man had disappeared from the corner of Hwoarang's eye, he let out a soft, annoyed sigh and closed his eyes casually.

                "I don't know what I was expecting from a spoiled Japanese brat." Hwoarang said with spite, piercing the clothing on his arms with his nails. 

                "And I don't know what I expecting from a Korean Whore's son." Jin replied harshly. Hwoarang's eyes flipped open in rage at those words and swiftly whipped around, turning his body into a attack stance. Just as the Korean was going to attack the Japanese, Ling grasped her hands around his waist, pulling the enraged Korean back. Hwoarang roared furiously at the Japanese who was inches from his grasp and struggled violently to break free. But Ling held onto the Korean tightly, holding him close to her with all her might. Hwoarang bellowed in a deadly voice, thinking of nothing, but wanting to kill the Japanese and roared as he slammed Ling against the wall. The girl collided into the wall with slam and felt her skin clamped between the concrete and her bones. The Korean grew even more insane and began smashing the girl violently between himself and the hard surface, hurling her as if she was a doll. In one last final determined attempt, the Korean used all of his strength and crushed Ling savagely into the concrete. A shatter sang through the hallways as glass sprinkled to the floor. 

Hwoarang stood hunched over panting uncontrollable, trying to calm himself down. He glanced down slowly and saw that Ling's arms were still clenched tight around his waist. His eyes widened at the sight and looked over his shoulder at Ling… who was streaming tears down her cheeks. The Korean's breathing recuperated at the sight of the girl, but now, his mind was in shock of what he had done to her. A soft hand gripped Ling's arms lightly and pushed her away gently. Ling rested against the broken window silently, overwhelmed with all that had happened. The Korean winced sadly at Ling, ashamed of himself, and glanced at scattered pieces of glass… he was lost.

                "He… he didn't mean that." Ling finally said in disbelief, wrapping her hands around her ribs. She couldn't feel anything, her body wasn't acknowledge the searing pain. Her mind was completely disconnected from her physical form.

                "He couldn't mean that… he had to be manipulated or something!!" The girl tried to tell herself, but Hwoarang refused to believe it. 

                "Maybe he was, maybe he was threatened…" She convinced herself, still gripping his ribs softly, "Yeah that's it… he was threatened." The girl said in a ghostly, eager voice. A voice, that was willing to believe anything at this point. Hwoarang, however, couldn't be persuaded and began to walk away.

                "Hwoarang, if he was threatened then he doesn't mean-" Ling attempted to say, looking at the Korean.

                "YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!?!" Hwoarang screamed, rushing up to the startled girl and grabbed her by the shoulders fiercely. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he tried to fight against it with all his might. The man felt himself transform as well as he forced himself to deal with reality and strained as his love turned into hate. All the memories he had began to transform into regret as his anger took control of his affections and devotions. He made himself deal with it, but why… why couldn't she deal with it. It angered him, how Ling refused to accept the truth.

"Jin, no…" Hwoarang growled as his feelings dwindled, "Kazama… Kazama screwed us over! They did threaten him! But, they gave him the choice between us or money, a lifetime of security, or whatever the fuck it was!" He screamed into the girl's face, his fingernails penetrating her skin. 

"_And he choose money! He choose money over us!" He cried as the tears began to flow, but Ling just shook her head doubtingly. _

                "No…" She said, still in disbelief. Hwoarang exhaled a crying sigh and pulled himself away from the girl.

"No… you're wrong. You're wrong!" Ling protested, staring Hwoarang directly in his eyes. 

                "I'll prove you're wrong!" The girl cried as she ran away, leaving the lifeless man. She slid to a stop at the intersection and glanced around all the three ways. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jin turning down another hallway and rushed after him. It felt like the time slowed down, trying to prevent her from reaching her tainted friend, but she fought against it. She was determined, she was sure it couldn't be over. Once Ling caught up with Jin, she stopped in his way again.

                "Jin…" The girl cried with tears flowing softly, "It's not too late." She tried to smile and stepped closer, reaching weakly for him, but the youth only narrowed his eyes at her.

                "Why?" Ling sobbed, clasping her hands around him, gripping onto his uniform.

                "Why are you doing this?" The girl pulled on his clothes as she buried her tear-covered face into his chest. She sobbed quietly against his shirt, gripping the Japanese even tighter into her arms, scratching her nails into his back.

                "You always wanted Hwoarang," Ling cried as her tears brushed against the still man, "You always wanted to be near him." The girl looked up into her friend's unlit eyes, begging with each beat of heart that the real, loving Jin would come back.

                "You wanted nothing, but to be in his arms." And in that moment, in Ling's mind, she asked Jin to come home, to choose them over the worthless material things in life. 

_Come back to your love._

"_Who…" Jin said softly, glaring down at Ling with his dead eyes, "_Who would want a chosenjin like him._" (_chosenjin_: racial slur the Japanese use to call Koreans during the colonial times)_

Ling stared at Jin in silence as her hand unconsciously lifted itself in the air. Her hand struck against the Japanese's cheek, slapping his face to the right, nearly throwing him off balance. Ling's eyes narrowed more and more with each passing second as her teeth scratched against each other.

"You're a… a monster." She said in shock and anger. In a moment, she was glaring at him with a driving hatred and rose her hand a second time. The second slap was even harder and echoed through the hallway.

"A monster!" Ling screamed in pure chaos. A couple of passing people heard the girl and rushed towards the two when they saw her raising her hand again. Ling slapped Jin again, with a stronger force than before, but he was still standing… and staring at her with no feeling at all. Ling couldn't stand it any longer and gripped her hand into a fist then drove it into the Japanese's face with no hesitation. The Japanese toppled backwards, but kept his footing and stared at Ling again with his still, dead eyes. 

"STOP IT!!" The girl screamed, feeling her mind going insane from the sight of his eyes. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand it at all, but all she wanted was that monster to die and yanked Jin's hair into her grip. She could still hear it in her head, echoing loudly, **_chosenjin_**. Ling went insane hearing those words etching into her mind and kept clawing at the Japanese, slitting his cheek with nails. She disappeared  into blackness with a scream that resonating throughout the school, still fighting in her mind.


	3. Alone

_Author: Jiji Kero_

_Warnings: Profanity, Shounen-Ai_

_Pairings: Jin x Ling (friendship wise)_

_Author's Notes: **Yume- The male who assumes the bottom position during yaoi sex AKA the bitch**_

**"Alone"**

                The Japanese collapsed, crushing his knees against the land. He felt the sharp rocks gash through his skin the more his weight fell to the ground. But he couldn't feel it, his mind was far away from his body. It took him away from this desert wasteland that he had been traveling across for 2 days. It was still unclear to him, how he got here. He was completely lost, nothing in this place was familiar. He glanced across the entire land, seeing nothing, but coarse rock formations and pale green withered trees. Dried bushes and brown shrubs stretched across this foreign land with a burning sun in the sky, scarring him with blisters and sores. The land was cruel to him, scratching at him with its thorns and branches, tripping him stones. 

                Two days had passed since Jin awoke here with frail memories. He could remember Heihachi's betrayal, but everything afterwards was unclear. It wandered in his mind as he plodded in random directions, hoping for a way out. But no matter where he went, there was nothing. There was no sign of human life, no roads, cities, planes, nothing. He really was in the middle of nowhere… alone. As Jin thought more about his loneliness, he began to believe he truly deserved this. This was he path he had craved for himself, he pushed away the two people loved dearly… in exchange for a bullet in the head. The lonely soul cursed himself over and over, even hit himself for being such a fool. He gave up the love of his life and his best friend… for this.

                He couldn't face it any longer, the loneliness, the anger, the brutality. He just wanted to fade away, as if none of this really happened. And be someplace else… but it didn't matter. His mind was overcome with loneliness… because it what he chose for himself and he forced to endure it once again.

------

Jin sat quietly in the corner of the classroom, writing away on his essay. Even though, class had been dismissed, Jin wanted to finish writing the introduction of his paper. As the students piled out into the hallways, a few girls remained giggling to themselves. Jin glanced over at them, watching the four schoolgirls twitter even louder when they noticed he was looking at them. The man sighed softly and continued brushing his pen against the paper. He knew those girls would like to throw themselves at him whenever they could get the chance. Not only that, they were also four of Jin's massive and obsessive fan-girls. Soon afterwards, the four young girls wandered over to him, adding that extra swing in their hips.

"Konbonwa, Kazama-San." _(Good evening, Kazama-San) One the girls said in a cute, seductive voice, speaking for the entire group._

"Konbonwa." _(Good Evening) Jin replied politely, slipping his books and papers into his black handbag. _

"Kyou wa kurasu ga suki desu ka, Kazama-San?" _(Did you like class today, Kazama-San?)_ Another a girl asked shyly, hiding slightly behind one of her friends.

"Ogenki desu ka, Kazama-San?" _(How are you doing, Kazama-San?)_ The third school girl asked, stepping closer to the Japanese.

"Daijoubo desu ka, Kazama-San?" _(Are you all right, Kazama-San?)_ A final fourth voice added to the near one-sided conversation. Jin exhaled a gentle laugh and smiled graciously to the obsessive girls.

"Watashi wa genki desu." _(I'm fine.) Jin replied, pulling his handbag onto the top of his desk._

"Ne, Kazama-San, otenki desu ne!" _(Hey, Kazama-San, its such beautiful weather.)_ The second girl commented, leaning slightly over him.

"Hai, so desu," _(Yes, it is.) He replied with a plain smile, placing the last of his remaining papers in his bag._

"Ja, matane." _(Well, see you later.) As soon as he said those words left his lips, all of the girls started whining and complaining. The fan girls swarmed around him, invading his space. Jin had to restrain himself from cowering and crying in a corner from being violated. He didn't like women, he never wanted to be the center of attention for girls, but somehow he was.  Jin had been trying for a long to be attracted to girls, but he just wasn't interested. _

Jin knew what he was, he was aware of it since he was child. There was no cure for it, nothing could change the fact that he loved men. Even if there were a cure for it, he would remain as he was. He couldn't understand the appeal of girls, but he knew it probably started with his mother. The love he had for his mother was unbinding and pure, and in a way, the only woman that really was for him was his mother. But that was it. The thought of him being with a girl sickened him. There was no desire for him to explore a woman sexually and maybe it was because he believed women were only mother figures, nothing more. That was all the Japanese could conclude. Perhaps he could only see women give nurturing love, or maybe he was afraid of "tainting" a girl, even if it was true, his body, mind, and soul cried for a man. Everything was captivating about a man… but he knew no one would understand this. That was why he hid the true Jin away and wore a mask to school everyday, the mask of a "normal", friendly guy who shied away from girls. If anyone ever find out about the real Jin, they would laugh and torment him. It puzzled him… why people tortured those who are "different".

The Japanese thoughts were cut off short when one of the girls bumped into him, nearly losing her balance. Jin peered behind the toppled girl just in time to see a Chinese girl darting down the lines of desks. 

"OIIII!" _(HEYYY!!) The unbalanced girl cried angrily, but the foreign girl just kept running towards the door._

"Gomennasai!" _(Sorry!) The hurried girl replied with a slight wave and a cat grin, not looking back. The insulted girl growled and stomped her foot on the ground._

"Ano onna wa okashii desu ne!" _(That girl is weird!)_ The second girl said in a snobbish tone. Jin grew a confused look

"Ano _onna!" _(That bitch!)_ The angry girl finally managed to yell. Jin sighed as he remembered the clash between his groupies and the new girl. Jin didn't know all the details, but the new girl was suppose to be a pervert of some sort. _

"Chougokujin uwakionna!" _(Chinese slut!)_ Another girl added. Jin let out a heavy sigh, wondering how long this was going to go on.

"Konojo wa ozomashii!" _(She's disgusting!)_ The third school girl stated, pulling herself away from Jin. Slowly, but surely, the girls starting branching towards the doorway, granting Jin his liberty. Once there were a good distance away, the freed man sighed with relief and laid back in his chair, trying to regain his thoughts.

"Boku wa yaoi ga suki desu!" _(I like yaoi!)_ One of the girls mimicked, in a high pitch voice. The moment those words were spoken, the youth's eyes lit up. The girls laughed at the impersonation and finally walked out of the room. 

"Saitei!" _(Disugusting!)_ One of the girls' voices echoed down the hall. The interested youth slipped into deep thought, thinking or hoping that maybe this new girl was different from the rest.

"Would she…" He trailed off as doubts began to fill his mind. He shook his head sadly, forgetting he ever had the idea.

"No one… would understand." Holding to that belief, he gathered his things and left the room. As he walked down the empty hallways, he began to wonder if there was such a thing as open minded-ness. He saw prejudice everyday, not just homosexuality, but with religion, races, classes, in nearly everything. His mind slipped back in past, trying to thinking of a time when such bigotry didn't exist. 

But as he thought more about it, the more examples of prejudice grew. The India people ruled over by the British. The African Americans slaved by the Whites. The Indians tricked by the Americans. The Jews tortured by the Germans. The Women inferior to the Men. Even though, these things had passed and were claimed to be in the past, a part of them still remained. Must gays go through the same thing just because they are who they are? Jin sighed wearily, he already knew the answer to that one. 

The pondering man left his train of thought and returned to the physical world, stepping through the last double doors of the school. The bright sun greeted the youth's gentle face with warm rays of light as the cool wind slithered about in the air. He took a deep breath of the refreshing air to forget his worries and skimmed around the parking lot of the school for his grandfather's escorts. However, there was no one he recognized in his sight. Believing that his escorts were late once again, the weary soul sat at the bottom of the stairs, watching his fellow schoolmates interact with each other.

After a few seconds of studying his classmates, he saw the Chinese girl again, standing by herself. He gazed at her with interest as she tried to socialize with other school members, but all she received was scoffs and insults. He felt his heart sadden at the sight of the girl trying her best to make friends.

_It's cruel what we do to each other…_ the Japanese thought to himself. After a while, the Chinese girl finally gave up and stood quietly to herself with her arms, her eyes closed tightly and her eyebrows furled. It… looked like she was lonely.

_Maybe… I should talk to her_, Jin wondered, he knew how she felt and the last thing he wanted was someone to go through what he was. But just as he was pulling himself up, the girl quickly pointed an anger finger at a random group of people.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH FREAKS!!!" The girl screamed at the nearest crowd. Jin blinked a few times at the girl, frozen mid way of standing up. He was in completely shock, not only was this girl direct, but her knowledge of English was outstanding.

"I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF JAPAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! **JAPAN!** JAPAN, THE CREATOR OF YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, AND BISHOUEN!!" The girl stormed, stomping her feet madly on the concrete with her hands balled into fist. The Japanese couldn't help, but laugh at her statement. He felt sympathy for the poor, confused girl, she was placed at the one of the prestige schools for high-class officials… AKA the most traditional, strictest, closed-minded people on the planet. The Japanese leaned against the stair rail and watched the girl with amusement, wondering what she was gonna do next.

"Maaaaa, ne!" _(Come ooooon!)_ The girl complained, throwing her hands to her sides, "You'd think just one girl, _ONE GIRL_, from this snobby school would be a yaoi fan girl!" She emphasized holding one finger in the air. Jin held a hand to his lips, giggling quietly to himself as the others stared at her dumbfounded. He was starting to like this courageous girl, she had a lot of guts to be screaming at the richest, most spoiled brats in all of Japan.

"But NOOOOOOO! _Yaoi wa wazuri!! Yaoi ga daikirai desu!" _(~ Yaoi's bad! I HATE yaoi!)_ The girl mimicked standing on one of her legs to portray her fellow ditzy snobs. Jin was holding back on his laughter, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. This girl was a riot and Jin began to wish he could be like her, to have the ability to say what you feel. The Japanese kept his eyes on her, amazed by everything she was doing._

"And not to mention all the bishounen I've met were ASSHOLES!!" The girl roared with frustration and growled at her sneering classmates.

"FINE!! You just wait and see!! I WILL FIND A YAOI FANGIRL HERE! OR FANBOY!! Whatever one I find first!" She declared, standing proudly with her hands on her waist. Jin was fascinated with this new girl and a little envious too. He admired her undying spirit and began to wish he were like that. Once Jin pulled his head out of the clouds, he realized that the girl was staring straight at him. The boy's eyes wandered around the school as if he was saying "Are you… looking at me?"

_Did she me laughing?, _he wondered, the girl still had kept her eyes locked on him, not moving. In a flash, the girl ran storming up to him in a cloud of dust and screeched to a halt right dead in front of him that it sent him toppling backwards against the stairs. Before the startled youth could even sit up, the girl was leaning over him with a pen and notebook in hand. 

"DOMOOUUU!!!" _(HELLOOO!!!) The girl cried cheerfully. Jin just stared at her and right when he was going to say something, she started up again._

"Onamae desu ka?! Nani-sai ka? Umare ka? Nan-shumi ka?! Gokyoudakoibitopetoka?!"_ (What's your name!? Age? Birthday? Hobbies?! Siblings,girlfriends,pets?!) The girl asked eagerly, running her words together while scribbling madly on her notebook. The Japanese blinked a few times, not knowing what to say._

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The girl said with a cat girl, sticking out her tongue.

"Sort of…" Jin replied, still unsure of what emotion he was feeling.

"You-sa speak-a English?" The happy girl asked curiously, tilting her head. Jin nodded

"WOWWW!!" She squealed with joy, shooting a hand out right in front of the Japanese's face.

"I'm Ling, Ling Xiaoyu!" The girl said with a bright smile.

"I'm Kazama," The Japanese replied, ready to shake her hand… that was until she yanked it back before he could do that.

"Maaaa, ne!" She cried, standing at her full height and placing her hands on her hips, "What is it with you Japanese and saying your last name first?" The girl let out a low growl and leaned back over the confused boy.

"Come on! You don't have to be so informal!" Ling explained with a grin, holding her hand out again. Jin glanced at her hand then at the smiling girl and slowly held out his hand

"It's… Jin." He said quietly, opening up a part of himself up. 

"Gin? Like the drink?" Ling said with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" Jin said, confused by what she meant.

"Well, okay, strange parents, but I'm glad to meet you!" The girl took his hand and shook it happily. Jin couldn't help, but smile, she was just bubbling over with joy and it was easy to catch. Suddenly, the girl yanked the Japanese up to his feet one strong pull. Jin stood staring at the brute strength of this Chinese girl. Just then, Jin saw a black limousine from the corner of his eye and let out a sigh, there was so much more he wanted to learn about the girl… but it was going to have to wait.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Jin said with a hint of sadness. Ling looked up at him and just grinned.

"All right, I'll see tomorrow you, ne?" She had no worries about it, even though it had been a while since she was able to connect to someone. However, the fact that is a tomorrow made her less concerned. Jin could sense that from her and it made him feel very light.

"Tomorrow then." Jin smiled warmly. The girl nodded cheerfully in reply and gave a little wave. With a happy view of tomorrow, Jin was finally able to walk towards the sleek car. However, he still couldn't shake that feeling. He was dying to know more about her and blinked when his mind came up with a brilliant notion. The boy stopped in his tracks and slightly turned to face the girl.

"Actually…" Jin asked hesitantly, summoned all the strength in his body to finish the remaining words, "…Do you need a ride home?" Silence rang between the two for a moment.

"YEAH!!" The girl screamed with joy and scurried quickly next to him like a happy bunny. Jin laughed happily and continued to walk to the car with the perky rabbit at his side. As they got closer and closer to the car, Jin noticed all the girls giving Ling cruel looks. Jin looked to Ling and could see it in her eyes, that she was aware of it also. He exhaled a sigh, he didn't even want to think about what his fan girls would do to the poor girl just because he gave her attention.

Before he could even give thought to the situation, he felt the girl wrap her hands around his arm. He glanced down at the girl as she slipped her fingers into his and saw her sticking her tongue out at all the staring audience. The boy's doubts were lifted in an instant, she never ceased to amaze him. They both ignored the scrutiny of their peers as they marched joyously towards the car and nothing made them happier then getting into the black vehicle, their holy ground. As the car drove away, Jin and Ling settled down in their seats across from each other. When they were finally comfortable, Jin grew a smile, anxiously waiting for this moment, but he had no idea where to start. After a while, he finally decided to let the questions flow naturally.

"So, do you like going to school here?" Jin paused for a moment, sarcastically thinking that was a great place to begin. He was already wanting to groan in his failure, but Ling humored him.

"Um, let me think about it…" The girl sat for a moment, holding her hand to her chin before giving her final answer, "**NOOOO!**" Jin let out a soft chuckle and tenderly closed his eyes.

"It's a bit difficult to become acquainted with it." He explained, placing his hands properly on his lap.

"Difficult? I don't think so! The people here are vultures I tell you!! _Vultures!"_ Ling exclaimed, holding her hands in mid air. Jin couldn't help but laugh again.

"You're very whimsical." The Japanese said with dainty, delicate laugh. Jin blinked at the words that just came from his mouth, clearing his face of any expression. He hadn't made a slip like that in a while, he considered lucky that he didn't add a feminine tone to his laugh. Ling stared at the Japanese, slightly confused by the sudden change of his words, but wiped it away with a slight smirk.

"So… do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked coyly. Jin froze at those words. 

"What?" The Japanese didn't know if she was hitting on him or something else.

"OR a boyfriend?" She added with a big grin. Jin knew it definitely was _something else now._

"WHAT!?" Jin cried, he was completely defenseless for this conversation. Suddenly, the girl's attention turned to something outside. Her eyes grew wide in realization and scrambled towards the driver.

**"STOP THE CAAAARRRR!!!" Ling screamed into the driver's ear. In less than a second, the limousine screeched its tires to a stop, sending the girl tumbling around inside. The girl regained her senses quickly and darted out of the car, leaving a puzzled Jin. She returned a few seconds lately.**

"Sorry! I'll be right back!" She explained and disappeared, running down the driveway of a shop. Jin sat speechless for a moment, not knowing what to think of the situation. He glanced after the skipping girl to see her dash into the arms of a handsome man. Jin's breath escaped him when he laid eyes on the mysterious being. His eyes gazed over the mysterious youth over and over again, memorizing every curve and feature this man had to offer. The studying man watched as a tender smile grew on his affection's face, making him even more beautiful. His gentle expressions, pleasant emotions made the suppressing youth's body ache with even more yearning.

Jin gently placed his hand on the window, brushing his fingers against the surface that showed him the beautiful Korean. His breathing become heavy and his heart pounded angrily against his chest, making it seem like he was short on breath. He slowly stroked the image of this heavenly creature and inside, he felt himself cry. The suffering started to become too great for his soul and mind to bare. He couldn't hide himself, but why did he keep trying to? His hand clenched on the glass, pressing against it with every restraint he was placing upon himself… Because… he believed no matter how hard he tried, he would be the one to be hurt in the end. He began to hear his grandfather's cold words run through his mind, words of denial, pain, and reality. 

"Why…?" He asked, controlling his tears. His gaze retreated to the handsome, charismatic man once more as Ling returned to the limousine. Jin sighed as he pulled himself together, taking the bits and pieces of his real self and locking them away. But as he began to shroud the real Jin into darkness, his eyes wouldn't leave the beautiful youth and Jin savored those last few moments as Ling stepped closer to the car. However, even when he knew he shouldn't be glancing at her friend anymore, he couldn't force himself to look away. The Japanese exhaled a long breath as the girl entered the car.

_Just a little longer…_ his tormented soul cried desperately, before tearing his gaze away. In the instant his eyes left his beloved, his heart let out a chaotic scream. He could feel his heart sinking, as if it collapsed from the death of his desire. The torn soul turned back to the girl, nearly lifeless… he knew he was going to have to come up with some sort of explanation. But when he glanced up at the girl, she was in a whole another world.

"Ohhhh, Hwoarang-chan!" The girl said fleetingly with stars in her eyes.

"Hwoa... rang?" He felt his heart skip a beat at that simple word.

"Oh, yes! He's so great!! He saved me and he's knows English, Japanese, Korean!! And not too mention he looks soooo hot in those tight, leather pants!!" The girl tittered to herself, but he found it hard to listen to her words as his stare strayed back to his fancy. His mind was still whispering the Korean name over and over.

"Is that so…" Jin said softly, not really paying attention to the conversation. Ling raised a curious eyebrow then looked at her orange-haired friend and back to her new acquaintance.

"Maybe I should introduce you to him." Ling said with an evil grin. … Instant pepper red. He felt his cheeks burn with a flush. He quickly turned to the girl with a slight flustered look.

"Tha-That's really not necessary." He tried to say without stammering, turning redder. The girl appeared in a flash between his legs and slammed her palms into his thighs.

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!!" The girl cried overjoyed, pulling her new found yaoi friend into a tight hug.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Jin whined, nearly whimpering, but the girl was too overwhelmed to notice.

"Finally, after all these years!! I FINALLY HAVE A GAY-DAR!!" Ling exclaimed as she squeezed Jin in excitement. When she finally released him from her violent hug, he clasped his hands over his face in embarrassment. Ling tried to peek around his fingers to get a look of her blushing friend, but he just shied away. The girl just smiled happily at the bashful youth.

"You're really cute that way." Ling said softly in a gentle voice. The Japanese peered from behind his fingers curiously and glimpsed up at the sudden fragile girl.

"Huh?" He asked as his hands drifted away from his face.

"You look better shy and feminine … rather than the friendly, lonely guy at school." The girl said, looking warmly into his eyes. Jin could hear those words as if they were speaking to depths of his heart and shyly glanced back to his crush. However, he found himself unconsciously looking back to Ling and she could see it in his eyes, looking for some sort of permission. Ling smiled warmly and closed her eyes as she gave a simple, kindred nod. Jin's heart burst into tears as his gaze quickly returned to the beautiful youth once again and felt a sense of peace overcome him more and more while he stared lovingly, glancing over his fancy blissfully, feeling nothing but love and freedom.

_Hwoarang… _

…

"…You would be yume." She added. 

**"LING!!!"**


	4. Doubts

_Author: Jiji Kero_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alcohol, Nudity, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi_

_Pairings: Hwoarang x Jin****_

_Author's Note: Joy and Rapture for Zerina X to come out of the depths of the shadows just to defend me. :D And yes, I am bugging her everyday for an update on "Devotion"._

_Directed to Paragraph 35 in "Doubts"** LIAR!!**_****

**"Doubts"**

                Hwoarang plodded quietly down the stairs with his arms crossed against his bare chest. A frustrated sigh drifted through the air as his steps echoed through the stairway, frowning at the nagging thoughts that plagued his mind. He had tried to sleep for the past two hours, but his mind begged to differ and it angered him that he had no control over himself. Hwoarang knew why he was so restless; he had been ignoring his own questions and fears for two years. But now that he was back where it all started, he was powerless to stop the flooding doubts.

                He let out another angered sigh, stepping to the cold concrete of the first floor. He was beginning to regret coming back. But as much as he wanted to blame it on Ling and his memories, he couldn't run from the fact that he hadn't sleep well ever since that day. Neither, him or Ling, but at least when he felt the warmth of Ling's skin, the pain would faded away for some moments, giving him a chance to rest. However, Hwoarang had put an end to that as well and as he looked back on it now, he wished he hadn't left Ling. He had always thought of her as a sister, but she seemed so much more than that. Maybe, it was because they were so open with each other… their minds and their bodies. There were some nights he would gaze for hours at the bare girl who slept peacefully in his bed.  And as he thought more about those nights, the times Ling and him were wrapped in each other's naked embrace, those were the moments he began to feel alive again…. unlike now.

                Even though he slaved night and day for his superiors, for Korea, his soul felt dead. Hwoarang growled as he shook his head angrily, pushing away his memories. He didn't want to think of anything, he just wanted his mind to be free, filled with nothing for one night. The wavering youth dragged his feet across the floor, trying to walk towards the fridge without any thoughts. As soon as he was before the machine, he swung the door open and peered inside. Hwoarang grunted at his dismay. The entire refrigerator was filled with nothing, but alcohol in all shapes and sizes.

                "What the fuck are those guys suppose to eat?" Hwoarang muttered under his breath, opening the freezer door only to find… more bottles. He slammed the freezer door shut in irritation and glanced back down at the selection in the lower part of the fridge.

                "Well, since I'm here…" He said with sigh as his hand rummaged for an unopened bottle. Once he found a filled bottle, he pulled it out and leaned his forearms over the fridge, trying to decide if it was the appropriate one to drunk off first. But as soon as he laid eyes on the bottle, the Korean froze as he stared intently at the label. He felt his mind reminiscing of Jin, before their painful separation, and once again there was nothing he could do to stop it.

------

                Hwoarang sat idly on the wooden picnic bench, placed below Ren's space. Countless bottles laid across the picnic table top, some empty, others half full or barely touched. Hwoarang stared off into the darkness as his fingers tapped lightly against his glass. He had been drinking for hours, losing all track of time as the night fell upon him, but he was too absorbed in his own world to even notice his surroundings. The only thing the drunken man could hear was the clinging sound his fingers made from flickering against the drink. The echo from the glass seemed louder to him than the wind banging wildly upon the warehouse. 

                As he sunk even deeper into his thoughts, footsteps resounded from the dark shadows. Hwoarang didn't bother to see who it was, he was more involved with himself than to deal with anyone, besides that… he really didn't care.

                "Hwoarang?" A soft voice asked with concern, emerging from the darkness. Jin gazed sadly at the mess of a man who remained still. Hwoarang continued staring at nothing, lightly scratching his nails on the glass. His love's gentle voice didn't phrase him from his pondering mind. Jin sighed sadly at the impassive youth and carefully sat on the other side of the table from Hwoarang, hoping for some sort of reply. The two of them sat in silence, as their minds grew more numb until Hwoarang pulled a bottle into his hand and started pouring more of the coarse liquid into his glass.

                "What are you doing here?" He asked plainly, keeping his eyes focused on his drink. Jin winced softly at those words, it wasn't the reply he was expecting.

                "You… didn't come to school today." Jin whispered quiettly, hiding behind the strands of his hair, afraid to confront this sluggish soul. Hwoarang let out a tired sigh, setting the whisky aside as he kept his eyes directed to the floor.

                "So?" He said in a cold tone, tossing his head back to take a shot of a hard liquor. Jin cringed at the sight of the alcohol disappearing into his love's body and looked away with a grief-stricken look.

                "Ling and I… we were… worried about you." He managed to reply, trying to keep his eyes on the drinking man. Once Hwoarang had finished his entire glass, he placed it gently on the wooden table as he grabbed for whiskey again. Hwoarang stared blankly at his empty glass and proceeded to uncap the whiskey bottle.

                "Neko's in the hospital…" He stated softly, trying to empty the remaining alcohol in his glass. A frown clenched to drunkard's face when he learned it would take one more glass to finish the whiskey bottle. 

                "Neko?" Jin said, looking to the emotionless youth before glancing at the place where Neko slept. Hwoarang lightly slammed the bottle away, making Jin jump. He refused to offer any response.

                "What… happened to him?" Jin said carefully, slightly cowering as he asked the question. The liquid swirled around in the glass created by the circular movement of Hwoarang's hand as his mind recreated an imaginary scene.

                "He tried to rush someone by himself… like the dumbass that he was and had the shit beaten out of him." Hwoarang stated casually, savoring the alcohol that touched his lips, slowly pouring his drink into his mouth. Jin grew a confused look.

                "And that's why you're drinking?" The bewildered youth asked, he didn't understand why Hwoarang would be torturing himself like this.

                _"If you don't like it you can leave." He retorted in a harsh voice. Jin felt his heart crushed by those fierce words, but something was telling him that there was something else._

                "How long have you been drinking, Hwoarang?" Jin asked with a sorrow cry in his tone, placing his eyes on the mournful man. Whether Jin liked it or not, he knew that this anger was a part of Hwoarang and he wanted to know why. However, the enraged soul felt threatened and instinctively tried to push Jin and any emotions connected to him away.

                "What's it to you?" Hwoarang growled after he finished his drink. The red head pounded his glass on the table and began to reach for the whiskey one last time. But before Hwoarang could even touch the bottle, Jin yanked it away. Narrowed, angry eyes were quickly placed on the offender as he grasped the alcohol in his hands.

                "Give. That. Back." Hwoarang uttered in a low voice, but the calm man only shook his head in reply.

                "You've had enough, Hwoarang." He replied as his fingers clenched tighter around the glass bottle. The look from Hwoarang's eyes didn't fade, in fact… they burned more violently.

                "Don't fuck with me, Kazama." The angry man growled, scratching the wood, ripping splinters into his nails. Jin sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes miserably, he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. 

                "Is it that important to you?" He calmly asked, already answering the question in his mind. Hwoarang stood up, his shadow looming over the tranquil youth as he leaned over the table.

                "You're starting to piss me off." He replied, holding an open clawed-out hand to the peaceful boy. A sigh slipped quietly from Jin's lips as he held the bottle a hand's distance from Hwoarang. The frown still remained on Hwoarang's face, punishing the innocent boy for his insolence as he reached for the whiskey. Just as the bottle was in Hworang's grasp, Jin quickly whipped it away and smashed it across the countless bottles on the table. The sound of broken glass singed through the air as the liquor splashed against the table. Bottles collide to the floor, toppled over, rolling aimless across the surface. Some cracked as they crashed against each other while others burst in half from the fierce impact. Hwoarang stared stunned in disbelief, as the alcohol dripped to the floor, with every drop that dripped agonized the enraged man even more. His eyes flared with flames, turning to Jin.

**_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!"_ HE roared, slamming his fists into the shattered glass. Jin gasped in shock, wincing at the blood drawing out of his beloved and stood up to face Hwoarang in the eye.**

                "Tell me what's really wrong, Hwoarang!" Jin pleaded, reaching for Hworang's cheek. But Hwoarang only smacked Jin's hand away and proceeded to smash his hand on the cluster of broken pieces, crushing his palm harder into the cutting glass.

                "GET OUT!!!" Hwoarang screamed, swinging his hand at the innocent man. Blood splattered against Jin's crying face, mixing in with his tears.

                "Hwoarang, please!" The worried youth begged, pulling his love into his hands, trying to rest his head on Hwoarang. But… the blood-drenched man only shoved him away, tearing himself free from Jin's grip. Hwoarang took that chance he had and snarled ferociously at the prying naïve man with an evil glee in his eye.

                **_"GET THE,"_ He roared with a burning rage, smashing his hand across the table, knocking all the bottles to the floor, ****_"FUCK OUT!!"_ The bottles shattered into more pieces, blending with the blood as the chaotic youth continued flailing his arms across the crushed glass on the surface again and again until Jin disappeared from his sight. Hwoarang stared at the busted bottles, panting heavily. There was only one thing on his mind now and that was drinking. He just wanted to drink his problems away and stumbled, trying to keep his balance as he made his way to the refrigerator. As soon as he flung the door open, he threw his weight over the swinging door, preventing himself from collapsing to the floor. Hwoarang struggled to hold his weight while his hand wove violently through the lines of bottles, yanking one into its grasp. But, the moment his pulled the drink out of the refrigerator, his hand slipped off the door and he collided on the floor with a heavy thud. **

Hwoarang fought against his own weight, trying to stand up. After a while, he accepted defeat and plopped tiredly with his back to the open fridge. He had ripped the black whiskey bottle open in no time and slammed it down his throat, holding the drink high in the air, not even giving himself the time to breath. When one-third of the bottle had slid through tormented body, he finally allowed his hand to feel the dead weight and lack of strength, which sent it dropping to the floor. He heard the sharp clang the glass made as it met the floor. Surprisingly though, the bottle didn't break and Hwoarang kept a death grip on it as memories surged through his mind. 

In a few seconds, he felt tears burning his eyes. He tried to hold it back and fought against the darkness of his thoughts, but to no avail. He couldn't stop it now, his mind had been dying to cry for the burden it had to bear. Sobs gasped from his cracked throat as he curled into a ball. The whiskey slipped from his hand and rolled silently away, hidden by his dry wails that scratched against his throat. His hands clasped over his face as he swayed his head up and down like a child. The warmth of his flowing tears, streamed down his face as the sound of crunching glass stepped closer and closer. He could hear it as loud as day, but his mind was racing with sadness, trying to speak out through words, but nothing could come out.

Suddenly, he felt the most tender hands wrap around him tightly, pulling him into a warm embrace. He felt himself crying even more at Jin's soft touch and gripped his shirt fiercely.

"Don't leave me…" Hwoarang begged, nuzzling his head into his love's shoulder.

"I could never leave you," Jin replied softly, caressing the red strands of hair and placing a gentle hand on his warm cheek. .

"But… firstly, we need to take care of your wounds." He said delicately kissing his friend's gashed hand. Hwoarang sighed as he sunk into Jin's lap, loosening his body.

"Yeah… you're right."

It took the two a while to reach the bathroom, Jin had spent much of his strength trying to keep Hwoarang standing. After much stumbling, Jin and Hwoarang made it safely to the room and as Jin gathered water for the tub, Hwoarang started pulling off his clothes nonchalantly. The intoxicated man struggled to maintain his balance on the edge of the tub while trying to kick off his pants which seem to cling to his legs. As Hwoarang grunted away in the battle with his clothes, Jin filled the tub with buckets of lukewarm water from the sink. Hwoarang quickly yanked the shirt off his back and tossed it in a corner, claiming victory over his clothes. Meanwhile, Jin remained busy, carrying the water, not even noticing the naked man until he poured his last bucket.

"Do you think this is-?" Jin stopped in mid-sentence, eyes growing wide at the bare, built, slick, arousing and not to mention well-endowed youth. The bucket dropped to the floor a few moments later, clumsily rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." The naked Hwoarang replied, before his hand slipped off the edge, which sent him hurling into the water. Jin snatched his beloved into his arms in seconds, before his head could hit against the hard surface.

"Are you all right?" Jin asked nervously, gripping Hwoarang tightly in his arms. Hwoarang breathed a worn sigh and clasped his hand behind Jin's head.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." Hwoarang lightly brushing his fingers into the black silky locks of hair. His breath growing more silent as his mind thought about the question mentally while the Japanese nudged against the curve of his neck lovingly. It made Hwoarang sad. It wasn't right for him to make Jin worry like this and to hide the truth from him as well. The Korean released one more final sigh… making the final decision to reveal everything to Jin… but he was scared to remember it again and it was going to be the first time he ever told anyone what happened. He slipped his hand into Jin's, interlacing them as one and held it close to his heart that began to pound harder.

"Did I ever tell you how I met everyone?" Hwoarang said softly like a faint whisper. Jin's eyes opened, feeling a bit confused by the question, but dismissed as he laid his head on Hwoarang's shoulder, giving him his full attention.

"Everyone?" He asked, curiously, lightly grazing his thumb over his beloved's smooth hand. Hwoarang stared away into the shadows of the ceiling, feeling his throat going dry.

"Neko, Tomo, Ren, and I…" Hwoarang grip tightened around Jin's hand, pressing it closer to his heart as he forced himself to continue.

"… were all getting fucked by the same guy." Hwoarang closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his love's expression at those words. Nearly all of the emotions were wiped off Jin's face, his heart started to race.

"What… do you mean by that?" Jin felt his chest tremble, afraid of the response. Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes as he gazed mildly at his caring love.

"We were all **raped_ by the same guy." A flare of cold ice appeared in the red head's eyes as he spoke bluntly. The blood drained from Jin's face while he stared in disbelief, his face began to turn white._**

"Raped nearly every day, over and over again for nearly three fucking years." Jin's face grew paler as a sickening pain swirled in his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing could come out, his mind was just telling him it wasn't real. However, the expressionless look on Hwoarang's face was more than enough to speak the truth. He could only stand speechless sinking into despair, powerless to stop the damaging words from continuing.

"For two years, I thought I was the only one, but shortly after my fourteenth birthday… I found out _that I was only one of four boys." Hwoarang's tone ended on a harsh, rough note. Jin laid lifeless against the warmth of the naked body as the words slowly dawned on him._

"Fourteen, but…" Jin whispered, his mind doubting as the numbers were calculated, "But that, that's impossible! You-you would only be twelve!" His cry echoed across the cold concrete of the room, canting him coldly at his sudden realization.

"Twelve?! _Twelve!?" Jinrepeated, trying to convince himself it was a lie, but he knew all too well._

"That-that's-that's why you said it that one time!" Tears swelled up at the grief stricken man as he reminisced Hwoarang answering the drunken girl's question. Meanwhile, the crimson youth remained quiet, shuffling in the water. Jin could stand Hwoarang's silence and gripped him tightly with his fingers

"WHY?! Why would go through that for three years not saying a thing!?" Jin sobbed, hanging his head in grief. Tears rippled into the water as the sadden youth clench his eyes shut.

"And tell Doo-san that I was being molested before his very eyes?" Hwoarang replied plainly. The hazed crimson man exhaled softly, sitting up straighter, loosening his companion's grip. 

"He may have hated my mother, but he could never forgive himself if he found that out." He continued, resting his arms along the edges. He would kill for a cigarette right now. 

"Like anyone would believe a group of delinquents," He added in a tense, angered tone, "A Korean, a problem child, a mental case, the school outcast against the richest, most respected lawyer in Japan?" His hands clasped fiercely around the curves of the surface, frowning at his incompetence.

"He wasn't stupid, he picked us because he _knew _we wouldn't have a chance in hell!" Hwoarang whispered harshly, balling his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms. The distraught, shaken, sensitive soul gazed into the wavering water, feeling the cold air that drifted between them.

"Then how… how did it stop?" Jin asked, gripping his hands together as his body shook from the cold draft of the wind. He couldn't see Hwoarang's expressions anymore.

"I… finally realized the meaning of Tae Kwon Do… and for the first time I didn't hate it. I spent a year training, practicing every day until my knuckles would bleed until I finally beat the fucking shit out of him..." The crimson youth replied softly, peering slightly over his shoulder. Jin reached for his beloved, refusing to bear the distance between any longer. His hand rested gently on the bare shoulder, hoping for a kindred response. An eye peered through the red locks of soaked hair, and slightly turned to face Jin. Hwoarang was greeted by a warm embrace, trying to pull him away from the darkness of his mind, but a lingering event still remained in his troubled mind.

"… Neko saw him yesterday… the same guy… with another young boy…" The Korean's body tensed up remembering the state of his hyper friend.

"And he tried to take him out by himself… we found him several hours later…" Hwoarang winced as the mental image returned to his mind as clear as day, his fingers slightly twitching in fear. 

"His clothes were ripped off, and he was covered in bruises and blood." A single tear stroked Hwoarang's timid face as he gazed into nothing. He remembered the last memory he had of his estranged friend before the trauma and he could see Neko squatting like a child, humming as he glanced over his knees while he doodling so happily with a goofy grin.

"He was finally… starting to act normal." Hwoarang said as he tenderly touched Jin's arms, hanging his head hopelessly. The image he had of Neko disintegrated into dust, being replaced by the psychotic version that suffered at the hands of a monster. The one that laid on his fours, clawing at the pavement with knife, slicing his hand multiply amounts of times during the process, grinning evilly as he etched his own blood into the concrete. Hwoarang began to sense the cold aura of the room and slightly shivered while his mind engaged in his past life, bringing up things that were best left in dark. 

"We were so fucked up." The crimson youth said with a soft laugh, clasping a hand over his weary eyes. He could feel the weight of his body growing heavy and began leaning forward in a tired state.

"Can you still look at me the same now?" Hwoarang asked softly, feeling the aching of his body and the tension of his muscles along his back. His heart didn't want to get place in all this suffering he was forcing himself to endure, but it seemed like that it was the only way he could feel peace… if his heart knew there was still something to live for. 

"Can you still love me knowing that? That I'm a fucked up person?" Hwoarang forced himself to ask as a painful sorrow tore across his face. The crimson youth was swept into the Japanese's arms once again. The fierce, yet subtle hands held Hwoarang closer to the warmth of another body while a nuzzling, loving face caressed against the nape of Hwoarang's naked body. 

"You…" Jin said, trying to find the words that would truly express how he felt, but quickly realized there were no words that could describe his love. The only thing Jin could think of to do was to keep him near. 

"You are a beautiful person to me… the most beautiful person I've met." The Japanese said, brushing his cheek against his love's gentle face while Hwoarang slowly turned to face him. Jin cuddled closer to Hwoarang's lips until a whisper only remained between and laid a soft kiss on his love. But all Jin felt was cold, unresponsive lips and glanced to see Hwoarang's dull, iced eyes.

"You keep looking at me like I'm perfect…" He whispered faintly, "I'm not..." Hwoarang pulled away slowly and turned his attention back to the water, trying to ignore the wounded Jin. 

"The things I did afterwards, the things we did…" Hwoarang said with shame, folding his hands together in the water, "Something inside all of us snapped and… we didn't care anymore…we spent months wandering aimlessly, trying to find something that made us feel alive." The crimson man didn't want to see Jin anymore or rather, he didn't want to the image Jin held of him shattered into pieces and moved farther away until he had to bend his knees. 

"Tomo got into fights, hitting people until they were disfigured… Neko… Neko's mind… was gone, we had to keep a constant eye on him, making sure he wasn't cutting himself…" Hwoarang lifted his hand into the air, watching the water rain off the curves if his palm, gazing at the water as it turned to blood from the cuts of his hand.  "And Ren… Ren lost all feeling… he killed anyone as if made him the happiest creature in the world… and he did it with a smile… And me…" He said with a rise in his tone, clutching the tainted water in his hand.

"All I cared about was my next high… whether it was fucking someone up, stealing, blowing shit up, spitting on a cop, anything that made me feel better…" His glare returned to the Japanese, he knew the words he was going to say would hurt Jin.

"…Even sex." Hwoarang said with a sigh. Jin's eyes widen the instant the words left Hwoarang's lips and quickly glanced down to hide the stabbing pain he felt in his heart. 

"Completely… worthless sex." Hwoarang muttered harshly to himself, closing his eyes tightly, hoping he could escape the tormenting sight of his beloved. But he could still see it in the darkness and tried to push it away as Jin shuffled loudly behind him. A few moments later, the Korean felt Jin's tender arms wrap around him once again, crying quietly against his back. A soft sigh drifted into the air as Hwoarang combed his fingers through the black locks of Jin's hair

"I am… sorry." Hwoarang said softly, gently pulling Jin over his shoulder, placing a delicate kiss on soft, trembling lips. And as Jin closed the distance between, Hwoarang thought about his past life while Jin nestled against his smooth cheek.

"Life really did seem worthless back then… but…" Hwoarang clasped his hands around Jin's neck, cuddling against the Japanese's chest.

"But then Ling came along…. and showed me that life is beautiful simply because I think it is." A smile crept across the Korean's face as he laid peacefully against the nape of Jin's neck. His hand brushed up and down Jin's tender shoulder, delicately tracing his fingers on Jin's soft hand, pushing the sleeve away to travel along the Japanese's bare arm. 

"Shrugging off the pressure of the world and others, getting right back up no matter how many times you fell, standing for what you believe in…" Hwoarang smile grew brighter as memories of Ling slipped flashed before him and sighed a laugh.

"Being a pervert, playing games, eating junk food, just being free and enjoying life because you take advantage of every moment because… you begin to see life in every little thing." His face brushed gently against Jin's cheek and stared loving into his innocent eyes. Hwoarang nuzzled his head as he softly placed a hand on Jin's smooth face.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any better… you showed up in my life…" Hwoarang said, smiling warmly as he wrapped his arm carefully around the Japanese's thin waist.

"And turned it completely upside down!" Hwoarang laughed, flinging himself backwards, pulling Jin with him. Water poured over the edges like a roaring waterfall, splashing to the floor as the two fell into the valley of the tub. Jin stood on all fours over the drenched Korean and laughed quietly. Hwoarang gazed dreamily at his beloved, smiling fondly as his hands drifted toward the Japanese. Jin sunk into Hwoarang's tender hands and sighed deliriously with happiness as his knees began to shake. But it didn't stop Jin from nestling against the delicate hand and clasped it against his shoulder with a petite kiss. Hwoarang watched happily as his breath escaped from him and smiled with pure joy, thumbing his fingers daintily against Jin's kind lips.

_For the longest time, I thought the emptiness inside of me could never be filled… that I was destined to be alone_, Hwoarang whispered in his mind, running his fingers loosely through the black strands, touching every silky strand slip into the curves of his hands. Jin stared in complete bliss of happiness, feeling the pounding of his contented heart, silenced by his joy.

_But you… you broke down the wall around my heart and showed me the wonders of love_, Hwoarang brushed his hand once more into his love's hair, wishing he could feel the delicate strands against his face. His fingers wove through the locks, grazing along the back of Jin's neck. 

_The love that makes light shine in the dark, that transcends the bearings of time and lives through eternity, still telling the tales of the undying passion._ Jin gasped a delighted sigh as Hwoarang's brushed along the curves his gently neck, sending shivers throughout his shaken body. Tears welled up in the Japanese's eyes while he sobbed a weak smile, following the path of Hwoarang's hands as they returned to his crying face. Jin's hand clasped over the gentle hand that caressed his cheek and pulled it away, covering it with delicate kisses. Hwoarang watched Jin as tears rolled of his face, dripping quietly into the water. His eyes burned as he cried, but he couldn't feel it. He was unaware that he was crying simply because he could only focus on Jin and finally felt the painful cry of his heart, turning into words. 

"I love you, Jin." Hwoarang said, gasping as his heart cried in happiness. He was paralyzed by those words, his body completely lost of what to do. The words surged through his blood, clenching his muscles in an aching grip. Hwoarang laid defenseless, numbed by the power of his heart. The tears flowed harder out of Jin as he tried to speak, but his voice disappeared among the passion of his soul and heart. He struggled, trying to remember how to speak and collapsed against the Korean, stroking his face and along his neck intensely, engraving his love's gentle skin into memory.

"And I love you," Jin cried softly, "Hwoarang." The two gazed at each other, absorbed by their love, destroyed the language of words… because their minds, the passion of their bodies, the beating of their hearts, and their merging souls no longer needed words.


	5. Dream

_Author: Jiji Kero_

_Warnings: Uhh… none? Oh, wait, wait, wait! … Nah, none._

_Pairings: Hwoarang x Ling****_

_Author's Note: Gah! *sob * I cried while I wrote this too! I need to stop writing depressing scenes! ;_; That or quit playing Aeris's Orchestrated Theme Song while I'm writing. ;_; Oh, yes, reviews that are  related to what happens in the end of this chapter would be greatly appreciated. :D_

**"Dream"**

                After some over-the-phone intimidation, Ling had finally gotten her flight plans arranged to her approval. Of course, as a result, she ended using half of her spending limit on her credit card. Well, at least she had good credit. The antsy girl glanced across the room, making sure she was ready to leave immediately. She only had three hours before her flight and she knew she would be spending a good hour just trying to get the airport. Her eyes skimmed across the room, double-checking everything as she marked off the list in her head. She was nearly finished… until she laid eyes on her bookshelf.

For a while, stillness reign the air as she stared blankly at the photo albums scattered along the shelf. Ling allowed some time to pass, giving herself a moment to relax before she cautiously walked over. Among that shelf was one lone photo black album, separated by an empty space from the others. A hesitant hand crept towards the album, drawing back now and then as doubts began to grow, until the girl finally ripped the book into her hands. A hand gripped the album at the bottom while the other was clasped firmly over it as if the book itself would try to fly open.

Her teeth pressed against each other, grinding while her eyes remained locked on the cover of the dark album. A tense sigh slipped passed her teeth as her nails etched into the ebony vinyl. In a few moments, Ling found herself embracing the photo book tightly against her chest, leaning slightly from feeling the weight of her heart.

"Jinny-sama…"

Ling stood in the doorway of Hwoarang's room, wearing her school uniform and the backpack hanging by her side. The shades were drawn, leaving nothing but darkness and shadows in the room. It was impossible to tell that dawn had come. At this time, Ling would have been in her advising class, starting at a bright 7:20 in the morning. But instead she was here. This was the last place where she could feel some sort of peace. Her mind had lost all train of thought and that was when her body took over. Without a conscious thought, she dragged herself across the city in a haze, stumbling closer to something that seemed sane in this insane world. And this is where she ended up, in the doorway of her only remaining friend's room.

Light swept through the abyss of the room, slithering its way to the sleeping body that laid nested in blankets. The body shuffled against the sheets as the warmth of the sun continued to nuzzle him awake until Hwoarang finally emerged from his sleep. He groaned tiredly while using his arms to push himself up, hiding him from the light from Ling's silhouette. Hwoarang's eyes strained as they tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, but in the end, he had to cover his eyes with his forearm. Once his eyes were protected from the ravaging light, he slowly came to recognize the shadow in the glow of the sun.

"Ling…" He uttered with an exhausted moan, "Is that you?" Ling just stared blankly at her shadow as Hwoarang's words disappeared once it entered her mind.

"He was there again today." Ling said weakly, her hand clenching around the handle of her bag. Her thoughts still remained in the encounter she had with Jin that early morning. 

"I tried to talk to him again…" She said softly as images of Jin flashed vividly through her thoughts like static, layered pictures. Her eyes grew dark the moment the scene replayed in her mind.

"But… he wouldn't listen." Hwoarang stared quietly for a while before he let out a tender sigh and closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what to say. It was hard for him to accept the reality of the situation and he knew Ling couldn't deal with it either. That was why he had been ignoring and pretending to move on with his life; drinking, getting into fights, going back to his old self. But… she wasn't able to do that, she wouldn't. She wanted to live in the past and sometimes, he felt like slapping some sense into her. Yet, he couldn't do that… because the truth was he wanted to do the same. Whenever he looked at Ling, he saw a mirror of himself, the person who believed there was still a chance. But now, he could see that spirit dying before his eyes as he watched Ling's fingers began to slip from the bag. A thud echoed in the room the second the bag collapsed to the ground.

"I don't want to go to school anymore…" Ling decided as a single tear glided down her cheek. Her hands drifted over her chest, embracing herself tightly as she began to hide from the world.

"I don't want to do anything anymore…" Her nails started piercing into her skin with the memories that turned on her, she had reached her limit. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands began to shake, her legs felt like delicate glass as she fought fiercely against the violent sobs that were to come. Just as she was on the verge of breaking down, she heard a faint voice calling her.

"Ling…" The soft voice whispered faintly. The broken girl glanced up at the voice, her face covered in tears to see Hwoarang gently holding his hand out. She stared a few moments at the welcoming hand as she stumbled a few steps closer. Her eyes shifted to her friend, gazing weakly into his soft amber eyes. She stopped at the foot of the bed and slowly reached out for his hand, but quickly drew back a hand's distance away, glancing up once more with pleading eyes. Hwoarang replied with nod and closed his eyes as he hold out his hand closer to her. Ling's attention turned to the outreach palm once she was giving an answer and delicately placed her hand on his. The moment she felt his hand grip warmly around her, she threw herself around him in a tight embrace, knocking them into the pile of blankets. Hwoarang lightly placed his arms around her and sighed softly against her neck as she sobbed against his shoulder. 

As time slowly passed, Hwoarang found himself caressing the gentle curve of her back, losing himself in her embrace as he breathed softly on her hair. For some strange reason, it made his heart pound stronger than before. He began to feel alive once again, breaking free of the mindless zombie he had become. Ling could sense something different as well. The world didn't seem as painful when she was in his arms and she could actually feel the hole in her heart disappearing. But there was one thing that couldn't comfort Ling no matter how close she was to Hwoarang… and that was her own guilt.

"I'm sorry…" Ling cried as she buried her head into his chest, gripping his shoulders lightly. Hwoarang grew a concerned face and gently rested his head against hers.

"Why?" He asked softly, lacing his fingers loosely together around her waist. He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her sweet, tender scent.

"You must hate me… for bringing Jin into your life." She sobbed quietly, hiding her face as she tried to hold back her tears. Hwoarang's eyes flipped open at her response and quickly pulled her up to face him. 

"Don't say that…" He said softly as he placed his hands on her smooth cheeks, staring deep into her crying eyes. His thumb lightly brushed away her tears as his fingers carefully brushed along the curve of her skin. He waited patiently while she sniffed her sobs away and then ran his fingers through her hair, pulling closer to him until their foreheads touched. He gazed into her sadden eyes and sighed quietly.

"Ling… I don't hate you for meeting Jin… and I don't blame you for anything that has caused this to happen…" Ling sniffed another silent sob and finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze as she placed a shaking hand over his. She looked into the soul of his eyes and watched it began to wash away from the tears that welled up in his eyes. The sight of his wounded soul stabbed deep into her heart and she nearly winced as the tear fell from his face.

"He left us both..." Hwoarang said as his voice cracked to finish those words. Ling gripped his hand fiercely, feeling her heart crying out in agony. She couldn't bare the look on Hwoarang and she tried to wipe away his tears… but she could only cry as she felt her own tears stroked against his face. Hwoarang felt the pain with every beat of his heart, he could feel his heart collapsing as he watched Ling cry. He couldn't stand to see another person he loved in pain and in an instant, his lips met with hers. He lost himself in a deep, passionate kiss, feeling the softness of her lips and the hot breath that escaped between them. The two of them gasped for air after they had tasted each other's skin and collapsed against the bed, holding each other tightly, caressing each other in the dark… trying to defeat their grief by listening to the cries of their hearts and the emotions that overcame their bodies.


	6. Learn

_Author: The same person who wrote all the previous chapters. :P_

_Warnings: Language, Drunkedness_

Pairings: The Lovely Trio 

_Author's Commentary: WOO-HOO!! Half-way baby, YEAH BABY YEAH!! Only six more chapters to go and this saga is DONE! … *thinks about it * That's a lot of chapters... And to answer Angel_Dragon's question: Rebound, my friend. Rebound is the keyword._

Secondary Notes: Can you believe it? I actually finished it. DAMN, I'm a slacker. I'm really sorry everyone, I'm going to make up for it for everyone at the end of this saga, I promise. I'm contemplating on making a contest, so let me know if ya'll are down for it? As for right now though, HUGE BONUS POINTS for _ANYONE_ who can guess the song that Neko sings at the very end.

"Learn" 

                Jin gritted his teeth as he took another painful step forward, feeling the tearing of his aching muscles. He wasn't going to give up now, he refused to. Even if there was a possibility that Hwoarang still hated him or even if he could never see his love again… just as long as there was a chance, not matter how slim it may be, if it meant he could be with Hwoarang and Ling again, he had a reason to fight against this wasteland. His tiresome body was ready to collapse at any moment, but he ignored the distressed cries of the pain and forced himself to continue. He marched another step of his shredded leg and found himself standing on top of a cliff that revealed more of this dry, crusted land. His eyes scanned across the earth, hoping for some sign of civilization… but there was nothing, just more plots of withered trees and bushes lying in one of many valleys. Jin let a sorrowful sigh, the weight of his burdens and his bones had begun to tug at his unwavering soul in an attempt to wear him down. And at this time, he couldn't ignore it. All he wanted was a road, something that could lead to a town, city, anything. He took in a deep breath, clearing his head free of his nagging thoughts, trying to figure what to do. However, as he contemplated his situation, he felt his world closing in on him and his weary body trying to sink to the ground. Jin groaned in exhaustion and glanced deliriously around trying to find something that could keep him from passing out. And just then, from the corner eye he spotted a gray haze coming from a bush.

                "Is that… smoke?" Jin asked, his senses perking up by the seconds as he peered with his squinting eyes. There was only one way to find out. Jin climbed to a determined stance and gripped his hands into a fist. In one sip of breath, he took one step forward to his destiny… and realized that he was still standing on a pretty sharp cliff of a hill…

                _Shit_, Jin managed to murmur before tumbling and flying down the steep valley.

                Not too far away, there was talking and laughing echoing from a herd of bushes. The smell of alcohol and smoke reign in the air as the fired roared wildly and danced for the drunkards. The four intoxicated men rolled on the floor as the fifth one entertained them with silly tales in his thick Australian accent.

                " "N so, Oim standin' 'ere, lookin' at 'is thing he call a knife and Oi say _That's not a knife_," the joker said with a laugh, recreating the scene in his mind while reaching behind his to pull out a jagged razor blade edge 14 inch knife, "_Naw, this is a knife_." In seconds, his fellow men were gawking and guffawing up a storm, spilling beer and throwing dirt everywhere. The jokester gave a crooked smile, juggling his beer in one hand and his weapon of choice in the other until he finally decided to place it back in its leather sheath. He was just about to join his circle of friends when he saw a stumbling, dark haired man coming his way. The joker stared dumbfounded for a while before his beer slipped out of his hand at the sudden realization that this wandering man was injured.

                "Bloody 'ell! Ar' ya all 'ight mate?" The man asked rushing to Jin who had just collapsed in the sand. The Aussie kneeled next to the injured boy and quickly pulled an arm over his shoulder, holding him up. Jin opened his mouth to speak, but only a dry scratch against his throat could come out. Not only that, he was too weak, exhausted, hungry, and thirsty to think of words. The eager man helped Jin manage a few steps towards the drunken crowd. However, during this short trip, the jokester got a closer look at Jin and gasped suddenly as he completely dropped Jin who hit the dirt with a thud.

                "Bloody 'ell! He's a Chinese!" The Aussie said in a startled voice at this amazing discovery. Jin gave out a long groan in response. Another exasperated groan filled the air as one of the men stepped or rather, stumbled forward.

                "He's not Chinese, he's a Japanese, you dumbass." The voice stated plainly. Jin moaned as he lifted his head, looking for the owner of the voice. This one didn't have an accent like the rest of the giggling idiots.

                "Aw' right, Oi f'rgot you 'ere a Chinese. Sorry Mate!" The joker replied with a foolish smile. The man paid no attention to his friend and kneeled over the wounded man. There were gashes and cuts all over the boy's body, many of them even ripped through his clothing. His sunburns were the worst though, they had turned his skin to a bright red and in some places, cracked scabs had formed. The curious man glanced over Jin's body before bending down to face him.

                "Daijoubu ka?" _(Are you all right?)_ He asked, looking at the Japanese's burned face. Jin uttered in pain as his voice cracked in an attempt to speak.

                "Wa..ter." He moaned in a raspy voice. A smile peered over the drunken stranger and he let out a roaring laugh.

                "English, huh? Well, you really aren't having a good day, are ya kid? Well, sorry, all we got is beer, liquor, and the spirits!" He replied merrily and stood up, waving his friends towards the battered jeep. The wild pack of hooligans hooted as they raided toward the vehicle and climbed all over it like monkeys, tilting the metal beast back and forth.

                "But the good news is there's a city only an hour away!" The foreign drunk added triumphantly and chugged away at his beer, finished off the rest of his fine tasting drink. Jin looked up at his rescuers who were staggering and wavering away with their alcohol in their hands as the sound of engine screeched to its awakening. Jin's eye grew wide in horror at the comprehension that one of these brilliant fools would be driving under the influence. Before he could make any kind of remark, Jin was wisped away and placed in the passenger seat, right in front, to get a view for the ride of his life. Before the car had even trudged along the rugged terrain, Jin found himself praying to all the different gods he could think. And after some swerving and some near death experiences, well several of them, Jin was passed out from exhaustion and shock.

                Jin sat peaceful on the floor with his eyes close, clearing his mind of any thoughts. It was quiet in the dojo, the sounds of the city had failed to reach this temple of silence and Jin took the opportunity to meditate. However, the process was interrupted when someone decided to drop a load of clothing on Jin's lap. The curious boy opened his eyes to see a grinning Ling leaning over him. He eyed the clothes suspiciously then looked back to the cat grinned girl.

                "What are these?" he asked, staring at the pile of cowhides, poking at it now and then. 

                "The clothes you'll be wearing when you see Hwoarang!"  Ling said, smiling brightly with her hands on her hips… as always. Jin grew a nervous smile and glanced up, or rather, cowered at Ling.

                "But I was thinking of wearing this." Jin replied a bit tense. He gathered the leather clothing into his arms and climbed to his feet to reveal his black gi pants with the blue flame on the side. Ling glared at Jin with a raised eyebrow.

                "You want to wear a neon sign that screams "GAY" too?" Ling retorted, shifting her weight to her right. Jin sighed sadly, he really liked these pants. He placed one foot out to glance over the design of the blue flame and pondered to himself.

                _They don't look gay_… Jin said, trying to convince himself.

                "Yes, they're gay, Jin." Ling replied without having to think of what Jin thought to himself, and casually walked over to him, "And the last thing you want to do is walk into "Harlem" Tokyo screaming _I'm gay_." An unhappy whimper came from Jin as he shook off any hopes of wearing his favorite pants. Ling pulled one of the articles of clothing out and unfolded it before Jin, giving him a goofy smile

                "Besides!" She added cheerfully, stretching the leather a little, "I did a survey at our school and the majority of girls said you would look sexy in tight leather." Jin gave the clothing one more good look and then finally pulled it out of Ling's hands.

                "If you say so." Jin replied, walking towards the bathroom with the leather to seal his fate. It didn't take long for Jin to change and once he was finished Ling dragged him off to a taxicab where they spent a good hour trying to find the meeting place Hwoarang told Ling about. When they came across an old, battered basketball court filled with sorts of colorful people, they knew they had found the place. Jin stared out the taxicab's window, watching the crowd hustle around a fight, waving money in the air and screaming cheers of encouragement. Just then, Jin felt a knot developing in his stomach and let out a mortified groan. Ling, however, failed to hear his cry of distress and grabbed his hand as she attempted to jump out of the car.

                "Come on, Jin!" She cried happily, ready to hop along the way only to be yanked back into the car by her nervous friend. The girl landed back in her seat with a thud.

                "I can't go out there looking like this!" Jin whispered, slightly tensed. Ling growled a sigh and dragged the insecure boy out into the open, leather and all. Jin immediately clung to Ling like plastic wrap as soon as he was he pried from the comfort and safety of the taxicab. He glanced around the groups of people who were smoking and drinking, making fun of each other, pointing fingers here and there. Among those talkative groups were people cursing angrily and snapping at one another, some becoming aggressive. Jin soon felt extremely out of place and had the strange feeling that he was crowded. Suddenly, Ling disappeared from his side and went running towards a handsome leather chapped individual. She jumped directly into a hug, embracing the beautiful orange-haired youth.

                "Hwoarang-kun!!" Ling cried merrily, giving him a tight squeeze. Hwoarang nearly toppled over from the unexpected greeting and laughed as he gently pulled the hyper girl off of him.

                "Ling… you're energetic as ever." Hwoarang stated with a blissful smile and patted her on the head. Ling smiled with her cat grin and wrapped her arms around his, tugging him towards Jin's direction.

                "Come over here!! I brought him!!" Ling declared cheerfully, hulling the chuckling biker boy away from his friends. Jin stared in horror as he saw Hwoarang approaching him and felt a gulp in his throat.

                _Oh, God, not now Ling. I'm not- No, no, no, don't bring him any closer, I'M NOT READY!!_ Jin cried helplessly in his head. He knew he didn't have the courage or the confidence to be speaking to his crush so soon, but nothing could be done, simply because that crazy girl was dragging that sexy, bad boy over to Jin and no one could stop her.

                "TA-DAAAA!!" The mischievous girl sang, bringing Hwoarang to a stop right in front of Jin, "I bring you, Jin Kazama! Fighter extraordinaire!" For some reason, the gulp in Jin's throat just got bigger. Jin flashed a weak smile and bowed humbly before the beautiful, awe-inspiring entity known as Hwoarang. Now, Jin was having problems controlling his breathing and not to mention, the pounding of his heart. Not only that, Jin had found his eyes straying across the gorgeous, sweating body. 

                **_God! He's wearing tight leather chaps!!!_** Jin screamed in his head, trying to prevent his face from growing red as he explored over the youth's body even more. Yes… yes, he was indeed wearing tight, form fitting black, leather chaps that gleamed a dark emerald. And he wore an even more arousing black shirt that stretched firmly over his well-formed body, revealing ever ripple of a muscle across his smooth abdomen. Then there was the face, the face of a sleek, high cheek boned Korean. His lips looked soft to the touch and the eyes were the gateway to his playful soul, hidden slightly by bright strands of his hair that were as rich and colorful as the sun. Jin took a deep, silent breath, getting himself under control or at least trying to.

                _All right, Jin, there's nothing to worry about, you can keep a straight face as long as he doesn't smile_, Jin confided in himself. Just then, Hwoarang grew a sly smile, slightly narrowing his eyes mischievously at his new acquaintance, he had sparked his interest.... Jin immediately began to fight with all his might to keep his face from turning to a beet red.

                "Jin Kazama, huh? Wouldn't happen to know a Jun Kazama would you?" Hwoarang said jokingly with a laugh. Jin's eyes lit up and open his mouth to speak… but nothing came out.

                "Uh… um…. I-uh…" Eighteen years of vocabulary had somehow disappeared into thin air and Jin was at a complete lost for words

                "Actually, Jin is Jun's son!" Ling butted in, saving the day. Hwoarang's eyes grew wide at those words and in less than a second, he ran up closer to Jin, nearly bumping into him. The nervous youth was so startled by the sudden close contact that he stumbled a few steps back, but Hwoarang quickly closed that gap and was only inches away from the edgy youth.

                "Jun Kazama is your mother?!" He yelled with a thrill, grasping the shy boy's shoulders into his grip, "What was she like? Did she teach you her martial arts? DoyougotoschoolwithLing? Howoldareyou?! Areyouplanningtostayhereforawhile?!" The eager Hwoarang asked, rambling his words together the more he talked from sheer excitement. However, it was hard for Jin to focus on an answer when he felt the gorgeous man's breath brushed against him, which sent a chill down his back. But the enthusiastic boy didn't waver from his touchy ways and kept stalking Jin for some reply until the poor boy couldn't deal with it any more.

                "I… have to go." Jin tried to state calmly, pulling himself forcibly from Hwoarang's grip and walked away. He kept his eyes along the floor, trying to ignore their confused expressions.

                "But Jin!!" Ling cried, stomping her foot next to a rejected Hwoarang.

                "I'll be back." Jin sighed, hoping Ling wouldn't follow him, but just to be sure, he disappeared into a crowd of people. The embarrassed soul wove into the web of people, slipping by the masses until he came across an opening covered with shattered wooden boxes. Jin let out a defeated sigh and sat down on a random box, leaning over his knees with his face in his hands. He really was pathetic looking, and felt it too, but he knew if he stayed any longer, he would have blushed to a crimson red. And to Jin, that wasn't a way to start a friendship, by letting them know you have a serious crush on them. Another frustrated groan filled his throated as he contemplated his situation. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this without embarrassing himself in the process. He glanced down at the black and red leather that was strapped around all over him and let out a moan, he really did look ridiculous.

Just then, a stranger emerged from the crowd and stood in front of him at a distance. Jin glanced at the man curiously, waiting for him to speak… but he said nothing. He had short black hair that hanged wildly in his eyes. Jin blinked as he took another look at this unfamiliar person's eyes, they were an intense amber color, actually more of a golden color. Suddenly, this mysterious youth grew a wicked smile, baring his clenched teeth as he sunk to the ground, in a hunched over sitting position. Jin raised an eyebrow at this strange boy, he was sitting with his forearms in front of him, legs crouched apart, and his back slightly curved over his body. The stranger lowered his head now and then, peering suspiciously at Jin… it sort of reminded him of a cat. All of a sudden, the kid scurried towards to Jin, closing in halfway of the distance that was between. Jin drew a blank expression, he didn't know if he should be scared or nervous. The yellow youth gave one more look to his prey before slithering to the left of him.

"Kirai…" _(I…)_ He said plainly, crawling on all fours and then preceded to scurry behind the confused Japanese.

"Desu…" _(Hate…)_ He added, eyeing his victim skeptically with a bobbing head. Jin made sure this troubled boy was in his eyesight the entire time and followed his movement as he scampered to his right.

"Ne…" _(You…)_ The estranged youth uttered with a sneer while returning to his original position, making a complete circle around Jin. Silence drifted between the two, until the bizarre man crawled cautiously towards Jin, keeping near to the ground and stopped when he was but two feet away. Jin kept a nervous eye on the awkward child and watched him carefully. The boy stared long and hard at Jin's feet, then suddenly whipped out a knife and raised his hand swiftly in the air, ready to stab his prey in the foot. Jin stumbled away just in time as the kid pierced the pavement, knocking the wooden box away.

"Eh? Nani?!" _(Eh? What the-?!)_ The kid said in disbelief, staring at the spot where Jin's feet were. It looked as though he wasn't expected his target to move. Shortly after some pondering, the bewildered youth glanced around looking for the same feet. Jin couldn't help, but be confused as well and watched the boy's reactions more closely. A surprise, happy cry came out of the kid when he spotted Jin's feet and hopped to him eagerly. The delighted child made another effort to stab at Jin's feet, but Jin could see his attack from a mile away and simply turned his foot to avoid the knife. The knife made another cling when it slammed against the concrete and it's owner stared baffled once again. Jin raised an eyebrow at the kid, he certainly wasn't too bright considering the fact that he was a teenager. However, this time it didn't take too long for the puzzled youth to figure out Jin only turned his foot to the right and proceeded to make another stab attempt.

"NEKO!!" Hwoarang cried, quickly pulling his sadistic friend away into his arms. Neko grinned happily as he sunk into his friend's arms, letting him have the pleasure of holding his entire body weight. Hwoarang let out a grunt while struggling to maintain his lazy friend's weight.

"Neko, I thought I told you to play nice!" Hwoarang said, trying to reprimand his friend who was still hanging limp in his grip.

"I just wanted to plaaaaaay!" Neko whined a howl as he was being dragged away. Meanwhile, Hwoarang was grumbling while attempting to pull Neko to his feet. Jin watched the two with amusement, he couldn't help, but smile at their childish friendship.

"Well, go play with Ren! You two think on the same twisted wavelength!" Hwoarang growled, Neko refused to do anything, but be a rag doll for the moment.

"Yeah!" Neko grinned with delight and slipped out of his friend's arms, dashing towards the anonymous herd of people, "Go play with Renny-chan!!" Hwoarang exhaled an exasperated sigh and turned to Jin.

"Sorry about that, he just… tends to get excited when he's around people he hasn't met." He explained with a nervous laugh. Jin glanced at Hwoarang hesitatingly, but quickly turned his attention elsewhere. Whenever Jin seemed to look at him, it made him want to blush. The nervous wreck of man took a deep breath, telling himself that it was all in his head.

"You don't say much, do you?" Hwoarang asked bluntly. Jin eyes immediately snapped back to the Korean. He opened his mouth to say something again, but just as before, his mind went blank. Jin growled in frustration, it felt like he was going through puberty all over again.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hwoarang said with a laugh and flashed a beautiful smile. That about did it for Jin, he rushed off with his head hung low to hide his flushed red cheeks and was once again, trudging his way through the gathering of people, leaving Hwoarang confused, yet again. Although, he had managed to escape from his crush, he failed to remember one hyper little girl who he just bumped into. The two gave a startle look to each other before Ling smacked Jin in the arm.

"Ow!" Jin yelled, clasping his arm, she hits pretty hard.

"How the hell are you suppose to get Hwoarang's attention if you keep running away like a school girl!?" Ling roared, placing her hands firmly on her waist.

"I can't help it! If I stay in the same place with him for more than 2 seconds, I feel like I'm going to faint!" Jin cried, feeling even more pathetic than ever. Ling rolled her eyes and placed a firm grip on his arm.

"Well, if you keep running away then how are you going to get better?" Ling asked tiredly, pulling her devastating friend in an aimless direction. Jin sighed to himself, she did have a point, but then again when didn't she?

"Just be yourself, Jin," Ling said softly, trying to find Hwoarang at the same time, "I think if you opened up to him and be yourself… I think he would like you." Jin thought about it for a while as Ling lead them into random places around the concrete yard. He was a bit confused by the words, "Be Yourself." How could someone know who they were, if they spent the past few years hiding who they truly were? He was a different person at school and a complete stranger when he was in front of his grandfather. And there times, he tried lying to himself, hoping it would make things easier, but in the end it made things worse. The truth was, Jin didn't really have a grasp of who he was or even of what he wanted to be. 

After they had spent a good ten minutes wandered around the place, they finally found Hwoarang resting comfortably against the ascending seat of benches, that were much like a seating for a football stadium. Hwoarang laid sprawled out on the bench and peeked open an eye.

"I was wondering where you guys went off to." Hwoarang said with a yawn, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I had to go to the bathroom." Ling lied happily as she lightly pushed Jin to Hwoarang's direction.

"DAMN IT!" Ling cried suddenly, smacking her hands together, "I forgot my purse in the bathroom, I'll be right back!" Jin's eyes grew wide at her statement and tried to object, but Ling cut him off before he could get a word in.

"You guys enjoy yourselves without me!" Ling added with a sinister smile, running far, far away. Jin made a soft whimper at his abandonment and turned back to Hwoarang. 

"Have a seat." He said with a warm smile and gesturing hand. The damn gulp appeared in Jin's throat again. He swallowed his breath and cautiously sat next to the orange haired youth. Jin tried to calm the beating of his heart, repeating Ling's words over and over in his head while wrapped his arms around his waist. 

_How can I be myself?_ Jin wondered, leaning over his legs. His thoughts were interrupted by a nudge against his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder to see Neko crawling between the two of them and watched curiously as the childish boy slithered to a bench beneath them. Jin didn't know why Neko was like this, but it was sort of comforting to see a person who wasn't afraid of being himself, even if it was someone as bizarre as Neko. The others didn't seem to mind him and Hwoarang, who hadn't budged from his spot, didn't seem to mind Neko's strange ways. In fact, just from the few moments he had seen with Hwoarang and Neko, Hwoarang seemed to act… well, like a mother to Neko.

Neko eyed the two inquisitively, like an easily entertained kitten and then started picking at the air above Hwoarang's lap. Hwoarang who had been trying to sleep, sensed Neko was up to something and peered at the feisty kid. Jin watched Neko carefully pluck at the air with one hand and placing whatever it was he was catching into a invisible bundle that he held in his other arm. 

"What are you doing?" Hwoarang asked in a stern voice, like a parent suspiciously eyeing their kid. Neko smiled a goofy grin and clasped his transparent nothings in his arms.

"Taking away your bad karma so you can win the fight!" Neko replied proudly. Hwoarang sighed a soft laugh, resting his head back down on the bench above him as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Neko smirked cheerfully, continuing to yank away at Hwoarang's karma until he had collected a huge pack in his arm. Jin smiled softly as the playful child glanced around the area, looking for a place to put the bad voodoo and gasped in excitement at the perfect spot. Hwoarang chuckled at his friend's delight while he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and personal lighter. A giggle came out Neko's lips as he hopped a space over to Jin and began delicately placing the bad aura into Jin's lap. The stunned, shy boy stared for a while as the hyper kid dutifully positioned one tainted karma after another onto his legs. Hwoarang started laughing at the sight of the two and proceed to light up a cigarette, Neko never ceased to amaze him. 

In the meantime, a childish smile crept across Jin's face before he started grabbing the imaginary aura and dropping it to his side. Neko stopped at Jin's sudden involvement and clenched the aura to his chest in shock, making a short hiss at the moved karma. The golden eye youth was completely baffled by what happened and continually stared back and forth rapidly, at the spot where he placed it, and at the new location Jin had put it. When Neko finally figured it out, he grasped the moved aura into his hand and threw it back into Jin's lap. Neko snickered triumphantly at his achievement, but meanwhile Jin kept his boyish smile and placed back to his side. In turn, this created a panicked Neko who quickly wisped the karma back to Jin. The two began tossing and throwing the tainted aura back and forth like a couple of squabbling siblings until a voice broke them up.

"NEKO!!" A voice roared. Neko ceased all movement when he recognized the voice and carefully turned around to face his other friend… Ren. Jin glanced up to see a tall, dark, handsome raven haired man wearing black leather pants and a unbuttoned white silk long sleeve shirt.

"What.did.you.do.with.my.knife?" Ren tried to asked calmly, scratching his nails against the palm of his hand. Neko grew one of those "oops" faces and clasped the karma tightly as he darted off, laughing evilly who was quickly followed by Ren yelling at him. As their obscenities faded away, Hwoarang and Jin were left alone. The smile never once left Jin's face as he thought how playful Neko was. His face glowed happily as Hwoarang continued to stare wide-eyed at him with his hands clasped around the end of the cigarette, which was still in his mouth

"Why did you do that?" Hwoarang said, slightly muffled by the cigarette… which the lighter was still burning… at an alarming rate. The shy boy could feel himself sinking as Hwoarang's words ran though his head, he still didn't have the courage to look Hwoarang in the face. 

"Do what?" Jin asked, a little confused.

"Why did you play along with him?" He said with a serious tone, still staring in shock at his new acquaintance. The cigarette was still burning. Jin thought about it for a while then saw an image of Neko in his mind. A warm smile seeped onto face as the image became clearer and clearer.

"How could you not?" Jin replied, cheerfully. Hwoarang's eyes grew even wider as he glanced over the blissful expression of this graceful man. But before Hwoarang could do anything else, a sudden searing pain struck his lip and glanced down to realized that his cigarette was completely on fire. The startled man tossed the blazing stick onto the ground, stomping on it in a craze. Hwoarang panted in a panic as his foot danced wildly, putting the fire out quickly. Once the madman had smashed the cigarette to death, he glanced back to the shy, demure boy to still see that priceless smile on his face. A fierce throb pounded against his chest as he stared for a moment longer. The bewildered man opened his mouth to speak, but only a soft, crack came out. Hwoarang shook his head swiftly, trying to clear his mind in order to speak to Jin. But before he could even attempt to ask him another question, a loud voice boomed across the crowd of people.

"**HWOARAAAAANG!!!"** The voice roared, "Get your ass down here and represent!!" 

"Could you be any louder, Tomo?" Another voice said with a hint of irritation. A sly smile sipped onto the youth's mouth as he gritted his teeth slightly in frustration from the sudden interruption. Jin watched as the carefree youth climbed to his feet and stretching his arms widely to the open sky as the voice thundered again. 

**"WHO THE HELL IS THIS JIN KAZAMA?!"** Jin felt his heart stop at the mention of his name as his eyes grew wide in panic. Hwoarang blinked a few times, it couldn't be what he thought it was… it couldn't be.

"YO, HWOARANG!! Whoever this Jin is, kicked his ass!!!" All emotions dropped off Jin's face at those words. 

_How?… How?!_, he thought to himself. How was he going to fight the very one he adored? How could he even think of even hurting the one person he longed to hold? Jin peered up, feeling hopeless, at his beloved. Was he thinking the same thing? 

Hwoarang stood stunned for a moment as the words echoed in his mind. Moments passed as the youth pondered the situation until he came to a final resolution and hopped down to the pavement, letting out sigh.

"Even if you are Jun Kazama's son…" Hwoarang spoke softly, staring at the ground. Jin glanced up at the soft-spoken youth, he could sense something was different in his tone.

"Huh?" Jin asked quietly.

"… I won't go easy on you." He finished sternly. Hwoarang turned around slowly, peering over his shoulder with a friendly smile. Jin lost himself in the youth's radiant smile and slowly began to grow a smile of his own.                 Maybe things would turn out all right in the end.

The two walked towards the open range on the cement surrounded by the mass of roaring people, cheering and placing bets like there was no tomorrow. The two warriors paced to the opposites of the ring, adjusting themselves to their environment, becoming familiar with the friction of the pavement. 

Jin wasn't worried by thought of being defeated, but rather with the thought of defeating Hwoarang. Jin knew he could easily defend himself against any style of martial arts, he was very well aware that Mishima Style was superior to the other arts. Whether he liked it or not, the way his grandfather trained him harshly for the past two years had prepared him for anything- he was, after all, expecting to destroy the monster who murdered his mother. The shy boy sighed softly to himself, he was positive he could defend himself, but how would that end the fight if he didn't want to hurt Hwoarang? Perhaps, if he threw some punches that he knew Hwoarang could block, then maybe it wouldn't look like Jin had a huge advantage over him.

Before Jin could think anymore on the subject, Hwoarang sprung forward like a demon, smiling evilly. The calm boy knew once the fight started that the red haired was set on winning, but unfortunately, there was no chance of that happening. Jin blocked and dodged every move Hwoarang could throw at him, he was able to read every motion the fiery boy was going to perform. The frustrated soul didn't know what to do, none of his attacks were landing and anger could be sensed in the air. 

The fight ensued, but the longer it continued, the more intense it became. With every attack that was deflected, Jin could feel Hwoarang adding more and more of his hatred into his punches until fire reigned in his eyes. But he could also see the more anger that flowed through the tortured soul's body, the more tired and fatigued he would become. Jin began to feel the very same symptoms in his body as well. His legs have become weary from sliding and dodging Hwoarang's quick blows, and his arms have become sore from the fierce beatings they have been taking. This fight has been going on for at least an hour and now, it has begun to take a toll on their bodies. Jin wanted to end it more than anything, the sheer rage in Hwoarang's eyes made him look like a savage beast was more than he could handle. But how could it end if Hwoarang was desperate to win?

                In an instant, Hwoarang began the swift motion of sweeping Jin's legs out from underneath him, but Jin could see it coming just as soon as it started. The torn, baffled boy situated himself accordingly to intercept the blow in an attempt to parry off the attack. However, the furious soul withdrew his leg in one quick motion, leaving Jin wide open. The angered man took that opportunity and raised his leg high above his head, gathering all his strength in one more blow. In one quick movement, his leg slammed down with a heavy force connecting and smashing through the block of cement. Pieces of debris flew through the air, scattering like crushed leaves in the wind. When the dust cleared, Hwoarang glanced down to see nothing but a sinkhole from where his leg landed and Jin… kneeling a distance away from the corner of his eye. 

                Hwoarang collapsed to his knees in pure frustration and exhaustion. He grasped the crumbled pieces of cement in his hands as his teeth scraped against each together as Jin pulled himself wearily to his feet. Had that hit connected, Jib's ribs would have been crushed and broken. Jin held his side at the thought of that and only stared tiredly at the aggravated youth, praying that it was over. The silence between them was disturbed by the mumbles and the snickers of the crowd. Jin watched with confused eyes as they pointed and laughed at Hwoarang. Jin's eyes grew wide in realization of what he had done. This was a completely different world, where one mistake could destroy everything you've worked for. It was clear now, why Hwoarang wanted to win so badly, it was to avoid this… the loss of respect and dignity from fellow acquaintances. Jin could hear the voices… whispering terrible things, having no regard for their once esteemed friend. He had begun to wish he had lost instead of letting his pride get in the way. The worried youth walked over to the devastated Hwoarang, keeping a decent distance away and blocking any coarse voices.

                "Hwoaran-" Jin attempted to ask, before Ren came raging through the mass, shoving them aside until he reached his distressed friend. The concerned friend laid his hand gently on Hwoarang and spoke his name quietly, asking him if everything was all right. Jin replied with a discontent sigh, he only wished that he could have comforted Hwoarang… but he knew it would probably only anger him even more. When the defeated man gave no reply, the uneasy friend glanced up at Jin and glared angrily at him, as if he meant to kill him. Jin began to close his eyes, ignoring Ren's eyeing threats and shuffled his feet around to walk away, but before he had chance to look away, he saw the enraged man ripped out of Ren's grasp and knocked him furiously away. Jin stared with wide eyes as the determined youth crawled to his feet and stormed his way towards Jin. Once Jin was in reaching distance, Hwoarang yanked his rival by his leather jacket and pulled him to his face. 

                **"This isn't over!"** Hwoarang roared with ever growing temper, shaking Jin around, **"You will be coming back here and we _will _have another match! And the next time we meet, _I will crush you!!_"** Hwoarang snarled with a finish, staring straight into Jin's averted eyes. The silent youth continued to look away, giving no reply to the infuriated man. The red head growled through his clenched teeth and tossed Jin aside, stomping away from the herd of people. Meanwhile, the audience in short, didn't know what to do, and mumbled amongst themselves. After a few moments had passed, the gathering of people began to disperse, collecting their money and heading out towards their cars. However, once the masses had disappear, three figures still remained quietly on the courtyard. Ling stood speechless and shocked against the brick wall, accompanied by a humming, dancing Neko while the third person hadn't moved from the spot Hwoarang had shoved to… and his eyes hadn't left his victim either. 

Time passed between the two, Ren continued to gaze with a quiet fury burning up inside of him while Jin looked away, escaping the angry man's icy glare. The tension between the two began to grow when Ren started to walk dimly towards the nervous man. With every step that was taken, the tensed boy would cringe from the crackling of debris beneath Ren's feet. As the stranger was getting closer, Jin couldn't find it in himself to run away, nor look him in the eye. All the scared soul could do was close his eyes tightly and turn his head away, trying to ignore it like a bad dream. The steps continued, crunching the dirt louder as they approached Jin even closer until they stopped right beside him. The wind howled as it swept onto the court, twirling the dust into the air as it flowed pass them and continued down the alley way… leaving silence.

                _"I would suggest… _that next time,_ you would stop fucking around him."_ A voice stated calmly. Jin's eyes crept open slowly, revealing a serene, casual looking Ren. The nervous youth turned cautiously, facing and cowering before the quiet soul. 

                "Huh?" Jin managed to barely whisper.

                _"Don't fucking toy around with him!"_ Ren snapped in a subtle, sharp tone. His eyes narrowed unpleasantly as he tried to regain his calm and gently closed his eyes while focusing on his words.

                _"Everyone else may be ignorant, but I could see it…."_ Ren stated in a smooth, gentle voice. He opened his eyes once more and glanced directly at Jin with a kind and tender face while his eyes sparkled like jagged ice. It was hard to believe his voice, eyes, and face all belonged to the same person

_"You were messing around with him… throwing weak punches, making it look like it was a decent match."_ Ren continued with a purr, advancing closer to Jin, who stood like a stunned deer. The helpless boy quivered as the predator's gentle hands reached out and lightly grasped the collar of his unzipped jacket. The leather creaked as Ren's hands slithered their way down the seam, grazing over Jin's chest with a trickle, stopping at the bottom of the jacket. Then delicately, Ren placed his fingers gracefully around the zipper, softly scraping his nails against a firm, trembling abdomen, sending chills up his prey's spine as he began to slowly pull the zipper up, which hummed a scratching sound as it ascened it's way up.

                _"Hwoarang doesn't need your pity…"_ Ren whispered faintly, gazing seductively into Jin's eyes. Then, suddenly, the zipper was ripped up in one coarse thrust, nearly choking Jin as the deviant beast yanked the shying victim closer, _"And he most certainly doesn't need you." _The conniving monster breathed softly against Jin's ear and released the jacket from gripped of his twisted hands. Jin stood stunned, like a shaken animal, feeling the chills that Ren sent through his body. The beast sighed a laughed at the sight of Jin and walked away. 

                "So, you and your friend can just mind your own affairs." Ren added in a harsh tone, leaving Jin, alone with his friends. The moment Ren was out of sight, Ling rushed over to her trembling friend who was still in a fright, gazing at the concrete floor.

                "Jin…" Ling said in a tender tone, laying a delicate hand on his arm.

                "It's over…" Jin stated faintly as his eyes began to grow empty, "I ruined it…" He cried, closing his eyes from the world. Silence drifted through the air once again as Ling tried to find words to comfort her distressed friend until a voice perked.

                "Ranga likes you." Neko sung happily, teetering from one foot to the other.

                "I doubt it, Neko." The miserable youth replied sadly, still keeping his eyes closed. Then, a finger pressed against the distraught soul and Jin opened his eyes to see Neko pointed his hand against his forehead as if it were an imaginary gun.

                "If Ranga didn't like you, Renny-chan would have gone **_pow_**!" Neko exclaimed, indicating the _pow_ with his finger and slithering back a few steps, resuming to his swaying, "See? Ranga likes you." The cheerful boy said with a smile. A glitter a light gleamed in Jin's eyes as they grew wide at Neko's blissful face.

                "Are-Are you sure?" Jin tried to say without rambling his words together. Neko began prancing around holding his arms out long and wide.

                "You're like big brother! Bigger, stronger, faster. Ranga like little brother, wanting to be like big brother!" The delightful soul replied, hopping about. The confused girl watched Neko's dance as she tried to comprehend the strange one's language.

                "Are you saying that Hwoarang admires Jin?" Ling asked.

                "Admires?" Neko asked, stopping in his play, looking stumped. After a few wheels had turned in his head, he began nodding wildly, "Yep, yep! _I will crush you _means _I wish I was like you_! Ranga doesn't know nice words, so he screams instead!" The childish youth stated with a giggle. 

                "Do you think there might be a chance, Ling?" Jin asked anxiously, with the sound of hope in his voice. Ling contemplated to herself for a moment, placing her hand on her cheek until she convinced herself with an answer.

                "Hwoarang spends more time with Neko than anyone else, so he knows Hwoarang more than anyone, including that Ren bastard!" Ling exclaimed with a smile, smacking her hands together.

                "Renny-chan!" Neko cried cheerfully, lacing his fingers together, "Renny-chan's a bastard!" He added with a childish smirk. Jin smiled once again, flashing a beautiful smile to the bright, blue sky, and bowed deeply before Neko.

                "Doumoarigatougozaimasu!" _(Thank you very much!) _Jin said in a content, polite tone.

                "Ne?" _(Huh?)_ Neko replied, tilting his head confusingly to the side and Jin could only expressed a warm smile in response. Neko gave a big grin and stuck out his tongue cheerfully while he began to dart off.

"Matane!" _(See ya!)_ The joyful child yelled with a wave as he marched like a soldier, down the street. Jin and Ling looked to each other and sprung into each other arms, shouting happily with screams of joy.

                _"Aru ko! Aru ko! Watashi wa genki! Aru ko no daisuki! Don, don aru ko!"_ Neko began to sing, lighting up the mood with a childish song from good old memories.

                _It's going to be all right!,_ Jin cried happily in his mind. For first time since his mother's death, he had a chance to be happy, to be who he was. The blissful youth held Ling tightly in his arms, the girl who helped him find himself and his true path to happiness. And this was the time, to walk down that path with the people he loved and to create a whole new world. Jin could feel it in his heart, this was going to be the start of something great and wonderful. This moment and everything afterwards was going to be the best days of his life.


	7. Denial Completed 12 29 08

_Author: The Mega-Slacker_

_Warnings: Profanity, Sexuality-Yaoi, _

_Pairings: Hwoarang x Jin_

_Author's Commentary: It's been five years since I started and unfortunately left off on this chapter. After getting 4 reviews/alerts in month alone (December), I finally decided to finish what I started and dare to dream to be a anime fanfic/comic artist once again. So, here is the final revised completed version . Enjoy and of course, critics/reviews are welcomed. _

"**Denial"**

The bottle slipped out of the lifeless hand as the petrified man's eyes stood motionless. The cold container shattered on impact, scattering the piercing shards about his feet, the alcohol splashing on anything within reach. The sound of splitting glass echoed through the man's frozen mind as the pieces resonated through the air, tilting on their broken sides. The rubble of glass scratched against the floor, humming itself to a stop, feeling the emptiness of their once whole selves while the man's soul burst into flames like dry, autumn leaves from eager, scraping memories. Memories that wanted an answer, feelings that were grieving to be settled. With every moment that was remembered, emotions that were recalled, more and more of this young soul began to fall apart. This was the price to pay, for running from the truth and suppressing all the burning emotions. And now was the time to face it, but… the torn man couldn't force himself to answer the question that was engraved in his mind for past two years.

_Do I still… _Hwoarang asked, feeling the tension in his face grow as he bit his tongue. He continued to clench his teeth tightly, forcing himself to finish the sentence, _love Jin? _

The atmosphere grew silent the moment he finished those words. The wind thrust against the windows and the bitter aura that swirled around the empty room grew quiet. Time had stopped for the stiff soul and nothing could be heard. The motion of the wind floated along the cold concrete, but the sound had disappeared. The beating of the rushed heart and heavy breathing stood silent as well. The entire world had become still and slowly, the thoughts that drifted through his mind began to stir with an echo. Words began to emerge from the depths of the tattered soul, whispering softly as they danced around the lonely figure. Memories overlapped one another, growing louder with faint murmurs. Conversations mingled with the twirling whirlpool, lingering over the shaken mind as the man's breathing became harsh. Everything ranted aloud, yelling and screaming about the tortured soul, taunting him, begging him for an answer. Then… the tormenting beasts hushed their words as a faint thought came from their master. They wavered in silence, praying for the answer that would let them rest in peace.

"A drive." The man stated calmly. "I just need to go for a drive." The voices screeched into howling screams as they crumbled into pieces and were whisked away, being driving back into their isolated tombs of silence.

"A drive…"

The engine roared vigorously as it forced its way down the dark streets of Tokyo, its every movement commanded by its fiery master. Horns blared as the flying beast screamed past the slow moving vehicles, retaining its godlike speed. It was probably the fastest the owner ever driven the motorcycle, especially down a traffic jam. But whether or not, the man would get into a wreck, or if the police would catch him, mattered very little to him. The only thing that came to his mind right now was driving faster...… and faster.

The world became a blur with the lights smearing across the man's vision as he dodged obstacles left and right. But even the fast course he forced himself to bare couldn't make him escape from his wavering mind. There were points he wanted to shut his eyes tightly, in hopes he could free himself from the questions that floated in his mind. The red head gritted his teeth as he accelerated faster, unconcerned with the direction of his path.

_It doesn't matter anymore! _The man attempted to tell himself, ripping through the lanes, fighting against the oncoming traffic. The angered driver growled a snarl, his body wasn't going to be able to keep with the tension, he could feel the aching muscles tightening around his rigid bones, but he didn't want to stop. His stressful mind begged to differ though and was left with no choice, but to pull to stop. As the motorcycle purred into silence, trembling fingers pulled the key out of the ignition. The exhausted man collapsed over the bike, clasping his hands limply over his head.

Nothing seems to turn out the way it should. Chaos just seemed to follow his tired body, taking away everything he had, but most of all it felt like he was losing control over himself. The poor, frustrated soul could even remember the majority of the trip and how he even got to his present location. A sigh slipped passed his lips as he glanced up, wondering where he was. The man's eyes grew wide at the realization of the instant familiarity of this place he had driven to. Before him stood a towering school that loomed over him, reviving his trapped memories. The same school that Ling... and Jin went to, the one Hwoarang visited day after day.

**"WHY...… AM I HERE?"**

_____

A black figure strode down the hallways of the prestige high school, keeping a sharp eye on anything that moved. The rush to the classrooms have just passed, leaving the grand, luxurious space of the hallways to the police officer. The man hid his sneering eyes underneath the brim of his sturdy hat and took powerful strides toward the one particular door that would led him to his destination. The tall man stood quietly at the door, pondering the right moment to interrupt the teacher, and finally raised his hand to the cold handle...… but a voice stopped him midway and caught his attention.

**"MISTER KAZAMA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" **A shrill, high-pitched voice screamed across the classroom.

"Yesss, Misss Honda," a weary voice replied in a groan. The police grew a puzzled look on his face as he listened more intently.

**"Mister Kazama, I will not tolerate this type of behavior!" **The piercing voice cried again. In an instant, a chair scraped against the floor in response to the noisy teacher.

"Hey, give him a break!" A perky voice demanded, followed by the noise of hands slamming on a desk.

**"Miss Xiaou, sit down at once!" **The teacher roared. Meanwhile, an exhausted boy let out a dreary, painful moan.

**"Mister Kazama! Will you keep quiet!"** The angry woman growled, waving papers around the air in frustration. A sharp snarl came out of the feisty girl as she pounded her fists on the desk again.

"Quit yelling for crying out loud! You're not making his hangover any easy to get over with you screaming like that!" An irritated sigh slipped passed the teacher's mouth as she gritted her together, her eyes glowing with rage.

**"Miss Xiaou, it is not my fault that your friend decided to ruin his life by drinking himself senseless last night and I am not responsible for your friend's idiotic actions! If he was any sort of man, he would accept the consequences rather than complaining about them!" **The woman stated bluntly. A scoff crept out of the officer as he made a disgusted look and quickly reached for the doorknob.

**"Oh, please! Whenever you have a headache, we shut the hell up! **_**Would it kill you to talk quieter!" **_

**"Miss Xiaou, that is not appropriate language! Perhaps you could learn some courtesy when you serve detention after school!"** The dark figure sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows while the girl objected with profanity. When it became clear that there was never no appropriate time to interrupt class, the officer turned the handle and stepped through the door. The moment the teacher laid eyes on the policeman, her anger had transformed into the sweetest face one had ever seen.

"Ahhhh, dear Officer, how good of you to pay us a visit!" The lady said dripping with sincerity as she gracefully made her way towards the strapping figure, "To what do we owe the honor of seeing you here, dear sir?" The man paid no attention to the sudden pleasing woman and let out a stern sigh while his eyes skimmed across the room.

"I am here...…" The figure spoke plainly right, locking his eyes on a certain miserable soul, "... for Kazama." The teacher's attention snapped back to the boy in the back of the room and quickly looked back at the officer with a nervous feeling.

"Kazama? Surely, you don't need him at this moment, he is still in class," The woman said with an uneasy laugh, "Perhaps in 30 minutes, you could dismiss him, when class is over."

" I require his presence now if you would excuse me." The man replied coldly, turning his back on the tense petite figure.

"Oh, but sir! Kazama is struggle with English class already and if he skips out today he'll be even more behind." The teacher persisted, hopping along with the tall figure through the aisle of desks.

"Heihachi Mishima's will is of greater importance." The man retorted harshly. The officer firmly walked his way through the crowd of students, who seemed to part like the sea when he headed for their direction. When the stern man approached the confused, nauseated student, he gently pulled the boy to his feet and guided the distorted boy across the room. The aggravated little woman followed closely behind her escaping victim, growling quietly to herself.

"Mr. Kazama! Be sure that you pay me a visit after school!" The teacher said with a sneer, stalking her prey relentlessly until the policeman slammed the classroom door in her face. It wasn't easy to miss the anger shrill that ripped through the air the moment the two figures in the hall. The officer only let out a slightly tired sigh and continued maintaining the sickened man's balance. Jin plodded down the hallway with heavy steps, not knowing or caring where he was going. This entire morning had been one headache after another. Ling had been pestering him since daybreak, wanting to hear every juicy detail about the steamy, hot spring night. Well, at least what happened after she passed out.

Unfortunately for Jin, though, he had no idea what happened after the three of them had soaked in the hot springs. The poor disoriented man could only remembering playing a few drinking games and a bed...… and a Hwoarang on the bed...… a naked Hwoarang on the bed. A drunken smile sunk into the man's face as blurred memories came to mind. The pleasure only last for a while as reality crept in on his world and the unwillingly soul shook his head clear of yesterday's memoirs.

"W-Why...… has gra-grandfather...… sent for me?" Jin managed say, still staggering with the guardian's help. No response came from the stiff statue as he maintained the boy's balance in his grasp. The hangover of a man exhausted a moan, thinking of all the possible reasons his grandfather could be upset with him.

"Mishima has instructed that you follow every one of my orders." The stern, wooden-like man finally replied. The helpless boy muttered a whimper, pondering what his bodyguard had in store for him. But before the boy could get another moment's thought, the strong bodyguard flung open a random door and swiftly tossed the rag doll-like man inside the area. Jin stumbled across the room, nearly losing his balance until the bodyguard swiftly crept up from behind and restrained the unstable boy against a rack of tall shelves. The two of them collided against the shelves, which created the collective cluttering of tinkering sounds as the guardian kept Jin facing forward against the wall. The dark escort pressed his body against the defenseless lad's back and leaned over the unsuspecting boy's shoulder, breathing daintily on his ears.

"And I'm gonna need to you to spread your legs nice and wide for me." The gloomy, intense voice stated, invading every inch of the youth's sinuous form. Jin's eyes panicked at the mention of those words and let out a violated gasp.

"Hehe, I always wanted to play bad cop," The voice said softly which sounded strangely familiar, "Sorry it took me so long to get here." The stunned boy glanced over his shoulder to find a sly grinning Hwoarang resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It took a while to find a uniform." He continued with a slight chuckle. Meanwhile, the tense Jin murmured a relieved sigh as his legs melted away like butter. The rent-a-cop wasted no time scooping the worn out lad into his lap as he gently collapsed unto the ground. The exhausted youth nuzzled against his love, humming happily to himself quietly while muttering Hwoarang's name.

"Hwoarang... Hwoarang..." The red head let out a quiet laugh.

"Like my name?" A quick nod was given in reply.

"Mmmm... " Jin murmured quietly as he buried his head against Hwoarang's firm chest.

"That was the name..." Hwoarang said softly, leaning his head back, "I was suppose to have."

"Hwoarang's not your real name?" the perplexed youth asked, perking up a little.

"No..." he replied, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, "Every since I was born and up until the moment I left Korea I was Kim."

"Kim?" Jin asked, lifting his head, "How did you get Hwoarang?"

"I was ten years old," He replied, lighting his cigarette, "It was before my mother put me on the plane to Japan. My mother told me I was leaving Korea for a better life." A deep inhale followed his words with his cigarette flickering an orange light as he continued. "And that I should leave all old things in the past... my life in Korea, my name... and her. Then she told me that my new name was Hwoarang, the name I should have been born with."

"What does it mean?" Jin inquired, draping himself over his beloved's firm, but tender thigh, drifting his fingertips lightly along the smooth fabric that folded over the redhead's legs.

"Doo San said Hwarang means Flower Youth, it was what the followers of Hwa Rang Do, where Ta Kwon Do originated from, were called." The Korean stated in a aloof tone, flickering the ash off his cigarette while observing the gestures of Jin's entrenching fingers.

"Which name do you like more?" Jin asked humbly, tracing his fingers towards the soldier's arm, making its path to the backside of the hand. Silence rang through the air as Hwoarang ponder the question that slipped into the air, fumes seeped from the meditating youth's his lips.

"Neither," The confident rebel concluded, snatching Jin's meddling fingers into his firm grasp, "I think I like Bob instead." A look of horror struck the inebriated youth's face.

"You know, **B**oy **O**n **B**ike! Simple and straight to the point!" The mischievous boy explained while pulling his traumatized companion closer his embrace. The dreaded look remained.

"I'm just kidding. Hwoarang, of course! I like the way it rolls off the tongue." The man jested as he enveloped his arms around the disturbed and troubled soul. Jin promptly nuzzled against the warmth of his guardian's chest and delicately draped his hand over the stiff uniform. Fingers lightly traced the coarse attire, starting at the shoulder and sliding down the Korean's arm. Down, down, and down, until the fingers came in contact with bare skin, stopping above the wrist and timidly tapping his fingers on the cigarette, sending ripples. The gentle man glanced up at Hwoarang with his deep, dark eyes, pleading for the cigarette to disappear. The sly boy only smirked in return then took a deep breath of the dark mist.

"And what would I get in return?" the cocky youth asked, closing his eyes and tapping off the burned contents, "It's my favorite habit, you know." The jokester peeped open an eye to find Jin right in front of his face and before he could even pop open the other eye, the burgundy boy was approached by a fierce kiss. A kiss with a hint of Hwoarang's two favorite drinks, sake and his other favorite ingredient, Jin. The Korean felt the heat radiating from his love's hand which gently caressed his cheek and slithered it's way down his neck, slipping into the uniform and exposing a tight, bare chest. And when the kiss ceased, Hwoarang shook his head trying to slap himself back to reality. It was the first time Jin made the first move and not to mention, unbuttoning a uniform without catching Hwoarang's attention.

"You should drink more often," the enraptured red head commented with a laugh, "You're not afraid of being yourself." The rarely dominant boy just pleasantly smiled and exhaled a contented sigh as he rested his head against Hwoarang's tender cheek.

"And I can taste you better..." Jin murmured happily, sneaking his hand deeper into Hwoarang's exposed suit, "When you're not smoking." The new adventurous Jin pulled back the compliant man's jacket, uncovering a tanned shoulder and even more of Hwoarang's naked torso. The bold youth relished in all the exposed glossy skin and nestled his cheek against a firm, flat abdomen. Meanwhile, a daring hand slide it's way up the submissive man's leg, stopping at the folds of the pants' fastening.

"Hwoarang...?" Jin asked timidly, ceasing any movement. Hwoarang glanced over to the object of his affection and shifted his fingers through the ebony strands of Jin's hair.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Will you come by again tomorrow?" the boy asked, looking away, breathing his warm breath on a smooth stomach.

"Yeah, I'll come tomorrow." Hwoarang replied, keeping his eyes focused on Jin, hoping to get a glimpse of his love's face.

"And the day after that?" the quiet boy asked again, tucking his fingers inside the seam of the pants. Hwoarang draped his fingers over Jin's prying hand and nodded in reply.

"And the day after that?" The crimson haired youth slipped his fingers through the jet black locks of his love's hair and cupped his hand under Jin's chin, forcing him to gaze into his passionate eyes.

"I'll be here… everyday..." he replied, sealing his promise with a delicate kiss, "With you."


	8. Nightmare Incomplete

_Author: Jiji Pichu Kero_

_Warnings: Profanity, Suggested Sexuality _

_Pairings: Hwoarang x Ling_

_Author's Commentary: None_

"**Nightmare"**

Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman. Somebody should have told all of the hired help at the airport that. All of the flight delays, airport traffic, bastard employees who couldn't understand her accent fueled the fire entity known as Ling, which in turn would give everyone hell for the next 6 hours. But not without some perks, of course. If anyone knew how to get a free ride in the corporate world, it was Ling and that was what she has precisely achieved. Of course, it helped that her newly changed flight was canceled and she was waiting on standby. But with a little diplomacy, such as willingly giving up her spot to others who waiting on standby, complaining every time when the next flight was due in, and "being forced" to watch three flights leave without her on it. The little sneak managed to get the departure part of her flight reimbursed, which meant she got to fly first class free of cost. The mischievous bunny calculated that she may have lost half a day in arriving Tokyo sooner, but she was making good time considering she was going to Korea then Japan. So, when the attendants announced boarding time, the perky girl skipped her way happily to the airplane. She took no hesitation in plopping down in her extra size comfy seat and whipped out her cell phone, hoping to get a hold of Hwoarang before take off. Unfortunately, the girl didn't get a ring, it just went straight to voicemail... Steve Fox's voicemail.

"Oh, you hermit bastard!" she cried out in frustration, she was about to turn into a sour mood again. She let a grunted growl before tossing her phone back into her backpack and tried to prepare herself for a four hour flight. The restless girl glanced out her window, plotting her next move in Japan. Knowing Hwoarang, he probably shacked back up at his bachelor pad or he was getting himself into trou- But before the conniving nymph could finish her thoughts, she was interrupted.

"Well, we met at last, Miss Xiaoyu." A mysterious voice commented. Ling raised an eyebrow and quickly whipped around to see who caught her off guard.


End file.
